


Or Perhaps in Slytherin

by Elleam



Series: Or Perhaps in Slytherin You'll Make Your Real Friends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Rewrite, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleam/pseuds/Elleam
Summary: Contre toute attente, Harry Potter est envoyé à Serpentard. A quel point ce détail de sa vie va-t-il peu à peu influencer le reste de son existence, ainsi que celle du reste du monde sorcier ?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Or Perhaps in Slytherin You'll Make Your Real Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Certains passages du livre restés inchangés sont repris tels quels dans cette histoire, par exemple les descriptions du château ou certains dialogues sur lesquels Harry n'a aucune influence.  
> La première année est très proche du canon mais on va s'en éloigner petit à petit. Il faut juste laisser le temps à Harry de grandir dans un environnement un peu différent !  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir tout entière, et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Le professeur McGonagall guida les élèves de première année jusqu'à une petite salle qui leur était réservée. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets tandis que l'enseignante leur souhaitait la bienvenue et leur expliquait le déroulement de la répartition.

-La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue, conclut-elle finalement.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle, laissant derrière elle des élèves anxieux. Elle avait beau leur avoir demandé le silence, ils ne purent se retenir de se poser des questions sur la fameuse cérémonie et furent rapidement surpris par l'arrivée de plusieurs fantômes dans la pièce.

Finalement, le professeur McGonagall revint et, un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé. Elle fit mettre les première années en rang, puis les entraîna dans la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret devant les nouveaux élèves et, dessus, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier qui était râpé, sale et rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle.

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur ce chapeau et les première année se demandaient ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir leur demander de faire avec. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter. Sa chanson le présentait comme étant le Choixpeau, celui qui décidait du sort des nouveaux, et elle présentait en quelques vers les traits essentiels de chacune des maisons de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Celui-ci intimidait Harry et le garçon ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite.

Peu après, le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Chaque fois que le Choixpeau assignait un nouveau à une maison, des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevaient de la table concernée. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry se retrouvait au bord de la panique. Soudain, son nom retentit dans la Grande Salle et, lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et... ho ! Ho ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

-Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pensa-t-il avec force, crispé.

-Pas à Serpentard ? dit la petite voix. Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ?Non ? Vraiment ? J'insiste, pourtant. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas encore compte mais Serpentard te conviendrait à merveille. Fais-moi confiance, mon garçon, tu me remercieras un jour. Ce sera SERPENTARD !

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il pâlissait. Le silence le plus total suivit l'annonce de sa maison. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Serpentard. Il adressa un regard désespéré à Ron qui lui retourna une expression éberluée. Harry était à Serpentard. La maison d'où provenaient les mages noirs. La maison de Voldemort. En s'asseyant à sa table à côté de Théodore Nott et en face de Pansy Parkinson, il s'aperçut que les Serpentard lui offraient à présent l'ovation la plus enthousiaste de la soirée alors que les trois autres tables se jetaient des regards dubitatifs et applaudissaient visiblement à contrecœur.

-Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu pour toi, Potter, en fin de compte, fit Malefoy en le jaugeant du regard comme s'il était une marchandise.

La mâchoire de Harry se serra mais il prit soin d'ignorer superbement le blond. À la place, il observa la table des professeurs, qu'il voyait à présent distinctement. Hagrid, qui était assis à l'une des extrémités, lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais qui apparut plutôt tendu. Lui non plus ne semblait pas ravi par l'affectation du jeune garçon. Harry lui sourit néanmoins en retour. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse abattre par la décision du Choixpeau. Se morfondre ne menait jamais à rien et il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Harry était à Serpentard que cela lui plaise ou non et il n'appartenait qu'à lui de prouver au monde qu'il n'en deviendrait pas pour autant maléfique. Ses yeux glissèrent alors sur les autres occupants de la Grande Table et le jeune sorcier reconnut Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell.

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre et Harry croisa les doigts sous la table. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter égoïstement qu'il atterrisse à Serpentard à ses côtés. Cependant, un instant plus tard, le chapeau l'envoya à Gryffondor auprès de ses frères. Le dernier élève, Blaise Zabini, vint en revanche rejoindre les vert et argents.

-Salut, lança un Blaise tout sourire en s'asseyant à la gauche de Harry.

Ce dernier répondit à la salutation de son camarade, tout comme la plupart des première année de Serpentard, et Harry dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence que tous les autres semblaient s'être déjà croisés au moins une fois dans leur vie. Il se sentait un peu comme un intrus parmi eux.

-Tu ne dis rien, Harry ? releva Pansy.

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par le directeur de l'école.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie, seuls les Serpentard semblant un peu plus sur la réserve. Harry se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas et, à en juger par l'expression de ses nouveaux camarades de première année, il n'était pas le seul.

-Il est complètement maboul, ma parole, déclara une fille une peu ronde aux cheveux bruns que Harry identifia comme étant Millicent Bulstrode, la mine éberluée.

Harry n'aurait pas dit mieux. Cependant, la fille à côté de Millicent, apparemment Préfète d'après son insigne, se tourna vers eux.

-Je vous accorde qu'Albus Dumbledore est pour le moins... original, commença-t-elle. Il n'en est pas moins notre directeur et mérite de ce fait notre respect. Suis-je bien claire ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous sans exception et la jeune fille leur offrit un sourire.

-Bien. Je refuse que qui que ce soit vienne ternir la réputation de notre maison en manquant de respect à un membre du corps enseignant. Ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Nous avons déjà bien assez à faire avec tous les préjugés nous concernant alors évitons d'en rajouter. Au fait, je m'appelle Gemma Farley, ajouta-t-elle. Et bienvenue à Serpentard.

Puis elle se détourna d'eux aussi vite que ce qu'elle leur avait accordé son attention, retournant à ses amis ainsi qu'à son assiette. Harry décida de l'imiter et se servit, bientôt suivi par tous ses camarades. Les conversations reprirent et, cette fois-ci, hormis Malefoy qui l'ignorait cordialement et ses deux gardes du corps qui s'empiffraient avec joie, les autres première année mirent un point d'honneur à inclure Harry dans leurs discussions. Lorsque, durant le dessert, le garçon leur apprit avoir été élevé par des Moldus, ses camarades semblèrent horrifiés.

-Tu veux dire que Dumbledore t'a envoyé, _toi_ , le Survivant, vivre la vie d'un... d'un vulgaire _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ? l'interrogea Malefoy, le choc lui ayant apparemment fait oublier temporairement son ressentiment envers Harry.

-Langage ! lança Gemma sans se retourner.

Harry le fixa plusieurs secondes sans comprendre avant de finalement se décider à poser la question. À la surprise générale, ce fut leur préfète qui lui répondit, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Un Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry Potter, est un sorcier ou une sorcière né de parents Moldus, lui expliqua-t-elle avant de tourner son attention sur le blond. Et il s'agit d'une insulte, je ne tolérerai donc pas d'entendre ce terme sortir de la bouche de l'un de mes première année. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Une nouvelle fois, ils hochèrent la tête sans chercher à la contrarier et, une nouvelle fois, elle se détourna d'eux. Harry déglutit. Gemma était impressionnante.

-J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir une deuxième mère, là, marmonna Théodore, provoquant plusieurs gloussements d'approbation.

Harry commençait doucement à se détendre. Il s'apercevait que les première année de Serpentard n'étaient que d'autres élèves de onze ans comme il y en avait tant et non pas les monstres qu'il avait inconsciemment commencé à imaginer.

OoOoO

Harry et les autres Serpentard suivaient à présent Gemma, qui était responsable des élèves de première année, dans un dédale de couloirs, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du château. Apparemment, comme il l'avait appris un peu plus tôt, leur salle commune se situait dans les cachots. Harry trouvait cela un peu sordide. C'était comme si le monde entier s'était concerté pour faire de la maison Serpentard la maison des méchants, et qu'on cherchait à préparer les élèves à leur future vie en prison. Cependant, il n'en dit rien, il avait conscience que cela aurait été largement mal venu.

Finalement, leur guide fit halte devant un mur en pierre noire et la préfète s'adressa aux nouveaux Serpentard qui la suivaient.

-L'entrée de notre salle commune se trouve derrière ce mur. Pour entrer, il vous faut un mot-de-passe, qui change toutes les deux semaines et qu'il vous est interdit de divulguer aux membres des autres maisons. Si jamais vous oubliez le mot-de-passe, vous ne pourrez pas entrer tant qu'un autre élève ne sera pas là pour vous ouvrir alors soyez prudents. Sur ce... _Ad astra_.

Le mur s'ouvrit alors dans un craquement et un bruit rugueux caractéristique de la pierre frottant contre la pierre, sous les yeux ébahis des plus jeunes. La salle commune de Serpentard était pour le moins impressionnante. C'était le genre d'endroit qui marquait inévitablement les esprits. Il s'agissait d'une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, y étaient suspendues à des chaînes, donnant un aspect un peu mystique à la salle. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées, et on y trouvait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire, eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnaient un aspect peu chaleureux mais contribuaient étonnamment à son cachet. Mais surtout, tout le mur du fond était en réalité une succession d'immenses fenêtres donnant sur les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard, accentuant la lumière verte qui régnait dans les lieux. Harry regarda quelques poissons longer les vitres, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-On voit régulièrement le calamar géant et de temps en temps on a même des sirènes qui passent à proximité, leur sourit Gemma.

Elle leur laissa quelques minutes pour s'extasier à leur guise devant le spectacle qu'était la salle commune de Serpentard, avant de se racler la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention sur elle.

-Les annonces importantes et les nouveaux mots-de-passe sont affichés sur le tableau à côté de l'entrée, déclara-t-elle en le leur désignant. Les dortoirs sont situés derrière la porte qui est sur votre gauche. Ceux des filles sont dans le couloir qui va tout droit et ceux des garçons dans celui qui va vers la droite. Les chambres sont attribuées par année, alors regardez bien autour de vous et mettez-vous bien dès ce soir dans la tête que les garçons ou les filles qui vous entourent vivront avec vous vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant sept ans. Je vous conseille de faire en sorte de vous entendre.

Harry retint difficilement une grimace à l'idée de devoir supporter Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle jusque dans son sommeil durant toute sa scolarité. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir outre mesure sur cette pensée car le bruit du mur de pierre coulissant se fit entendre dans toute la salle commune et les discussions de leurs aînés cessèrent immédiatement. Gemma leur sourit doucement et leur fit signe d'aller s'asseoir près de la cheminée.

Installé sur un canapé noir entre Théodore et Blaise, le garçon vit le professeur Rogue se diriger vers eux, le visage impassible. Un léger frisson le parcourut au souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie durant le repas lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard noir, vide et froid comme un tunnel. L'enseignant tout de noir vêtu s'arrêta devant la cheminée et balaya toute la salle des yeux, s'arrêtant un instant de trop sur Harry.

-Bienvenue à tous en cette nouvelle année scolaire, et en particulier aux élèves de première année, commença-t-il. Je suis le professeur Rogue, votre directeur de maison. La maison Serpentard est sans aucun doute la plus noble de toutes et je compte sur vous tous, sans exception, pour vous en montrer dignes. Si vous vous trouvez dans cette pièce ce soir, c'est que le Choixpeau a perçu en vous les qualités nécessaires à votre réussite au sein de Serpentard, bien que certaines de ces décisions puissent ne pas être des plus... évidentes, au premier abord. Cette maison est votre famille et une famille se doit de se soutenir, qu'importe la situation. Oui, Serpentard a parfois mauvaise réputation auprès des autres élèves, cependant il n'appartient qu'à vous de leur prouver que vous valez bien mieux que ce qu'ils imaginent. Serpentard a été créée par Salazar Serpentard, un sorcier exceptionnel, et nous avons également eu la chance d'accueillir Merlin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lui aussi appartenu à cette maison mais bien que ses actes soient discutables, il était indéniablement l'un des meilleurs sorciers de ce siècle. En réalité, tous les grands sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne sont passés par Serpentard, à l'exception du professeur Dumbledore mais il faut bien laisser une chance aux autres maisons de briller de temps en temps, cela ne rend la victoire que plus savoureuse. Soyez toujours fiers de votre appartenance à la maison Serpentard et donnez le meilleur de vous-même tout au long de l'année. Je m'attends à ce que vous remportiez la Coupe des Quatre Maisons une septième fois d'affilée.

Harry vit de nombreux sourires en coin fleurir discrètement sur le visage de ses aînés malgré le ton froid et cassant de leur directeur.

-Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser : je vous rappelle à tous, et en particulier aux première année, qu'il vous est fortement déconseillé de vous déplacer seuls. Notre force vient de notre unité et de notre capacité à soutenir les nôtres.

Il s'interrompit, en profitant pour scruter chacun des Serpentard un par un de ses yeux ténébreux.

-Bien. Souvenez-vous en tout instant que je serai toujours généreux envers vos accomplissements mais que je n'hésiterai pas à me montrer dur si cela s'avère nécessaire. En cas de besoin, la porte de mon bureau vous sera toujours ouverte. Et à présent, allez tous vous coucher, conclut-il en tournant les talons sans un regard supplémentaire.

Épuisés, les garçons de première année, comme tous les autres élèves, ne se firent pas prier et partirent à la découverte de leur dortoir. Gemma leur indiqua simplement qu'ils avaient hérité du numéro quatre et ils empruntèrent le couloir des garçons, descendant de massifs escaliers en marbre quand ils arrivèrent au bout en n'ayant passé que les numéros un et deux. La porte noire arborant un quatre argenté et une poignée en forme de serpent assortie était la première sur la droite une fois en bas des quelques marches. À l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un pièce carrée avec trois lits à baldaquin aux rideaux de velours vert sur la droite et trois autres sur la gauche. En face d'eux, une imposante fenêtre prenait quasiment la totalité du mur et l'eau du lac clapotait doucement contre la vitre. Leurs valises avaient déjà été déposées au pied de leur lit respectif et Harry eut la satisfaction d'avoir obtenu le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre de la rangée de droite. Sa joie retomba néanmoins un peu quand il s'avéra que Malefoy était son voisin de gauche. Au moins, Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous deux près de la porte et c'était Blaise qui avait hérité du lit en face du sien.

Les six garçons enfilèrent leur pyjama, se brossèrent rapidement les dents, et se mirent au lit. Aucun n'avait la force de discuter. À peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller moelleux de son nouveau lit que Harry s'endormit. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son trop copieux repas qu'il fit un rêve étrange. Il portait le turban du professeur Quirrell et le turban ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était heureux de le trouver à Serpentard et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre les rangs des mages noirs. Harry protestait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un mage noir. Le turban devenait alors plus lourd. Harry essayait de l'enlever mais il lui serrait douloureusement la tête et il voyait Malefoy, assis sur le lit à côté du sien, qui riait en le regardant s'escrimer en vain, puis Malefoy prenait l'apparence de Rogue et son rire devenait de plus en plus sonore, de plus en plus glacé. Un éclair de lumière verte avait alors jailli et Harry s'était réveillé, le corps tremblant, baigné de sueur.

Il s'était tourné de l'autre côté et s'était rendormi. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du rêve.


	2. Première semaine

Le lendemain matin, dès que Harry quitta la salle commune de Serpentard aux côtés de Blaise, il fut confronté aux murmures et aux chuchotements des autres élèves sur son passage. Le garçon regretta immédiatement de ne pas pouvoir rentrer au dortoir pour y échapper car ses camarades de maison, eux, malgré quelques regards appuyés, ne faisaient aucun commentaire sur sa cicatrice, son nom, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Toute la journée, les élèves qui attendaient à la porte des salles de classe se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir ou revenaient sur leurs pas pour le croiser à nouveau. Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château tout en espérant finir par tomber sur Ron. Il mourait d'envie de parler au roux et de s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient être amis même si Harry appartenait à une maison qu'il méprisait.

Entre les cent quarante-deux escaliers capricieux, les portes caractérielles, les gens représentés dans les tableaux qui changeaient de cadre à leur guise, les armures qui se promenaient dans les couloirs et les fantômes, en particulier Peeves, qui apparaissaient toujours au pire moment, il était bien difficile de se repérer dans le château. Et tout cela sans compter l'horrible concierge, Argus Rusard, et sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Ces deux-là pouvaient apparaître aussi soudainement que les fantômes grâce à leur connaissance des innombrables passages secrets de l'école et Rusard était toujours prêt à punir un élève. Tous le détestaient et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne.

Lorsqu'on avait enfin réussi à trouver la salle de classe, il fallait arriver à suivre les cours et Harry découvrit très vite que l'exercice de la magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres. Le mercredi soir, il observait le ciel et apprenait les étoiles et les planètes en astronomie, il avait botanique avec le professeur Chourave trois fois par semaine, ainsi que d'ennuyeux cours d'histoire de la magie avec un fantôme monocorde pour enseignant. Mais Harry avait également des cours d'enchantements, avec un petit professeur qui devait se tenir sur une pile de livre pour voir au dessus de son bureau et qui avait poussé un petit cri avant de tomber de son perchoir sous les gloussements discrets de la classe quand il avait atteint le nom Harry Potter sur sa liste au premier cours, des heures de métamorphose avec la stricte directrice de Gryffondor, et des cours assez risibles de défense contre les forces du mal avec Quirrell. Quant au vendredi, son emploi-du-temps lui indiquait un cours de potions avec Rogue qui était commun avec les Gryffondor. Cette perspective réjouissait Harry qui n'avait pas réussi à parler à Ron de toute leur première semaine à Poudlard. En revanche, il avait sympathisé avec Blaise et Daphné Greengrass, en particulier, et il s'entendait relativement bien avec le reste de ses camarades. Malefoy et ses deux sbires étaient l'exception, ils ignoraient complètement Harry et toute personne lui adressant la parole à ce moment. Le garçon se demandait si le blond était vexé qu'il ait refusé son amitié dans le train. Sans doute. Mais il s'en moquait, Drago Malefoy lui avait fait mauvaise impression et tant qu'ils ne lui faisaient rien de mal Harry n'avait aucune raison de se soucier des sentiments blessés du jeune sorcier.

Le vendredi matin, Harry discutait joyeusement avec une Daphné fascinée, lui racontant à quoi ressemblait l'école chez les Moldus.

-Mais... Ils courent pour quoi en athlétisme ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le garçon haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

-Pour rien, juste la fierté d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée avant les autres.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de courir sans but, grimaça la sorcière.

-Honnêtement, moi non plus, avoua-t-il.

Daphné allait le relancer sur une autre curiosité des cours de sport Moldus quand ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du courrier. Harry s'était habitué au ballet matinal de la centaine de hiboux tournoyant au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leurs propriétaires. Jusqu'à présent, Hedwige n'avait rien apporté à Harry. Une ou deux fois, elle était venue le voir pour lui mordiller l'oreille et grignoter un morceau de toast avant de retourner dans la volière réservée aux hiboux. Ce matin-là, cependant, elle vint voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette de Harry. Il déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe et en sortit un mot griffonné à la hâte. Il s'agissait de Hagrid qui l'invitait à venir prendre le thé avec lui dans l'après-midi pour lui raconter sa première semaine. Il écrivit rapidement une réponse positive au dos du morceau de papier et le confia à Hedwige qui l'emporta vers son destinataire. Le garçon était heureux, il avait eu un peu peur que le garde-chasse ne souhaite plus lui parler à présent qu'il était à Serpentard et cette invitation venait de le rassurer.

Daphné l'observait avec curiosité.

-Hagrid m'a invité pour le thé, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Oh.

-Tu peux venir, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il.

-Non merci. C'est pas contre toi, Harry, mais je me vois mal allez prendre le thé chez le garde-chasse de l'école.

À vrai dire, le garçon s'en était douté avant même de faire sa proposition mais il s'était dit que demander ne pouvait pas faire de mal, au cas où il se serait trompé. La plupart de ses nouveaux camarades venaient de grandes et puissantes familles de sorciers. Il étaient des _sang-purs_ , comme Malefoy en particulier aimait le rappeler. De ce que Harry en avait compris, c'était un peu comme l'aristocratie du monde magique. Alors qu'ils aient du mal à s'imaginer passant l'après-midi chez une personne qu'ils voyaient comme une sorte de serviteur, quelque part Harry pouvait le comprendre, qu'il le veuille ou non. Peut-être cela pourrait-il changer avec le temps, mais pas après une seule semaine loin de leur manoir ou il ne savait quelle autre maison de personnes riches. Lui avait grandi en faisant des tâches ménagères et en vivant dans un placard, ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas voir la vie de la même manière.

Après cela, Harry et Daphné prirent la direction des cachots où se trouvait la salle de potions. Le garçon avait hâte autant que ce qu'il appréhendait cette matière. Lors du banquet de début d'année, il avait senti que le professeur Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il se rassurait de son mieux en se répétant que son directeur prêchait l'unité au sein de sa maison et qu'il ne montrerait donc probablement pas ses sentiments personnels envers lui grâce à son statut de Serpentard.

Devant la salle de classe, Harry repéra immédiatement une touffe de cheveux roux. Il était en train de rire avec un autre garçon de Gryffondor. Harry savait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré dans le train mais n'était plus sûr de son nom.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Serpentard sous le regard étonné de Daphné. Il avait attendu de pouvoir le voir toute la semaine.

-Des amis à toi ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

-Oui. Enfin, j'espère que ça tient toujours, ajouta-t-il en se rappelant leurs maisons.

-Vas-y alors, je vais voir Blaise.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se rapprocha des deux Gryffondor.

-Hum... Salut, tenta-t-il.

Les garçons sursautèrent puis celui que Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment écarquilla les yeux en l'identifiant.

-Oh, Harry, salut, répondit Ron.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, oui... Et toi ?

-Super, tout se passe bien en dehors de la montagne de devoirs que les Gryffondor ont sûrement aussi et Malefoy qui boude comme un gamin, lui sourit-il.

-Il _boude_?

-Oh que oui ! Il m'évite comme la peste et fait semblant de ne pas me connaître quand quelqu'un prononce mon nom à la salle commune, se moqua Harry. Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

Ron rit en imaginant la scène et l'autre garçon sourit.

-Hé, Ron ? fit le Serpentard.

-Oui ?

-On est amis, hein ? vérifia-t-il, un peu gêné. Je veux dire, même si je suis à Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, l'air d'hésiter, et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'angoisse. Il voyait déjà le rouquin lui dire que non, ce n'était plus possible, et retourner à sa conversation avec son ami en attendant le professeur Rogue. Cependant, il finit par lui adresser un sourire maladroit et par acquiescer, au plus grand soulagement du brun qui laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait.

-Super. Génial. Merci. C'est top. Tu le regretteras pas, bredouilla-t-il à moitié.

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard avant que Ron ne reporte son attention sur lui.

-Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi pour le cours ? lui proposa-t-il.

Harry s'empressa d'accepter.

Durant l'appel, Harry eut droit à un regard appuyé accompagné d'un sourire narquois de la part de son professeur mais sans plus et le garçon se sentit rassuré quand Rogue enchaîna sur la suite de sa présentation. Son entrée en matière à propos de volutes scintillantes, de gloire en bouteille et de bandes de cornichons fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.

-Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Ron qui parut aussi décontenancé que lui, il tenta alors sa chance avec Blaise et Daphné un peu plus loin mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un regard désolé et un haussement d'épaules. La main de Granger s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry.

Rogue eut un rictus un peu méprisant.

-Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée de Granger. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Granger leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire, se concentrant plutôt sur ce que Daphné lui articulait silencieusement.

-On trouve les bézoards dans... L'estomac des chèvres ? tenta-t-il, sa réponse sonnant horriblement comme une question.

Rogue le fixa un instant de ses yeux noirs avant d'acquiescer.

-Un point pour Serpentard, déclara-t-il. Et Mr. Malefoy, puisque vous vous amusez tant dans mon cours, je suis certain que vous saurez m'indiquer la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Le blond se figea instantanément, toute envie de rire envolée. Il semblait confus, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leur professeur puisse changer de cible et encore moins pour s'intéresser à lui.

Cette fois, Granger se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Malefoy.

-Comme c'est décevant. Vous me ferez le plaisir de venir à mon cours plus préparé à l'avenir. Et asseyez-vous, Granger ! J'enlève un point à Gryffondor.

Elle parut sur le point de protester mais se reprit, s'asseyant sans un mot sur son siège, visiblement désemparée.

-Pour votre information, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve effectivement dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins. Rogue leur fit ensuite préparer deux par deux une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en assénant de sévères critiques à tous les élèves à l'exception de Malefoy, envers qui il semblait étrangement éprouver de la sympathie.

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. L'ami de Ron s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron d'un autre garçon de Gryffondor et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et l'ami de Ron, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

-Imbécile ! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Le pauvre garçon pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue au deuxième garçon avant de se tourner vers Harry et Ron qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté des deux Gryffondor. Weasley, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor.

C'était tellement injuste que Harry eut envie de protester pour défendre son ami mais il ne le fit pas, de peur de se mettre à dos son directeur de maison qui ne l'appréciait déjà pas particulièrement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe, une heure plus tard, Harry faillit se diriger par automatisme vers sa salle commune mais il se rappela juste à temps que Ron ne partait pas dans la même direction que lui.

-Dis Ron, j'ai rendez-vous à trois heures chez Hagrid pour prendre le thé, tu veux venir ?

-J'imagine qu'aucun de ces snobs de Serpentard n'a voulu t'accompagner ? renifla le roux avec un léger mépris dans la voix.

Harry se sentit brusquement gêné. Oui, il avait demandé à Daphné si elle souhaitait venir et oui elle avait refusé, mais dans le cas contraire il aurait quand même proposé au Gryffondor de venir avec lui. Le roux sembla remarquer son malaise et s'empressa de répondre qu'il acceptait malgré tout. Ils se donnèrent alors rendez-vous à l'entrée du château à trois heures moins cinq puis se séparèrent. Puisque leur directeur de Maison avait insisté sur le fait que ses élèves ne devaient pas se balader seuls dans les couloirs, sans doute pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent, un des camarades de Harry l'avait attendu pour rentrer. Le garçon fit donc le trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs en compagnie de Théodore Nott, qui était quelqu'un de discret mais intelligent et qui semblait capable de cerner une situation d'un seul coup d’œil. Harry n'aurait sans doute pas passé tout son temps libre en sa compagnie mais il l'appréciait néanmoins. En arrivant, ils furent accueillis par un Malefoy en train de pester contre « cet abruti de Londubat » qui avait abîmé ses chaussures, l'obligeant apparemment à en réclamer de nouvelles à son père, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

À l'heure convenue, le brun assura ses nouveaux amis du fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'accompagne et il retrouva Ron. Ensemble, ils traversèrent le parc pour rejoindre la maison en bois de Hagrid, en lisière de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte.

Lorsque Harry frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores et ils furent bientôt invités à entrer par l'imposant garde-chasse et son chien, Crockdur.

-Faites comme chez vous, dit Hagrid en lâchant le chien qui bondit aussitôt sur Ron et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles.

-Je vous présente Ron, dit Harry à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maison sur une assiette.

-Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois, et Gryffondor, nota Hagrid en remarquant les taches de rousseur de Ron et son uniforme rouge et or. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre les jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt.

Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents, mais Ron et Harry firent semblant de les trouver délicieux. Ils lui racontèrent leur première semaine de classe et partagèrent quelques anecdotes sur leurs camarades de maison respectifs, Hagrid riant comme Ron l'avait fait le matin-même lorsqu'il apprit que Malefoy boudait. Ron donna également des nouvelles de son frère Charlie au demi-géant qui semblait avoir de l'affection pour lui et qui se demandait ce qu'il devenait. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Harry accrocha un morceau de journal sur la table. C'était un article découpé dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui parlait d'un cambriolage à Gringotts.

-Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

Hagrid se contenta de fuir son regard tout en poussant un grognement et il lui offrit un autre biscuit. Harry relut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte numéro 713, si on pouvait appeler ça vider. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft. Était-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ?

Lorsqu'il revint au château avec Ron, leurs poches pleines de biscuits qu'ils avaient été trop polis pour refuser, Harry estima qu'aucun des cours qu'il avait suivis jusqu'à présent ne lui avaient donné autant à penser que cette visite chez Hagrid. Il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le fameux paquet, à présent. Si c'était bien ce que cherchaient les voleurs, Hagrid l'avait emporté juste à temps !


	3. Balai volant

Un matin, il fut salué par Daphné lui annonçant le début des cours de vol sur balai. Il repéra effectivement une note au tableau d'affichage qui les informait des dates et du fait qu'il s'agirait d'un cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Harry attendait avec impatience ces fameuses leçons de vol et il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait les partager avec son ami Ron, mais il y avait une ombre au tableau : Drago Malefoy.

-Je vais me ridiculiser devant Malefoy, marmonna-t-il. Avec ma chance, il va arrêter de m'ignorer juste pour pouvoir se moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te ridiculiserais ? répondit son amie. Tu seras peut-être doué et puis, tu sais, Malefoy parle beaucoup mais en attendant personne n'a la preuve qu'il est aussi doué sur un balai que ce qu'il prétend. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai. Mes parents affirment que le Quidditch n'est pas un sport digne d'une jeune fille de mon rang alors ils ont préféré me tenir éloignée de tout balai volant aussi longtemps que possible pour limiter la tentation.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était exactement le Quidditch, il avait simplement compris à travers diverses conversations qu'il s'agissait d'un sport se jouant sur un balai. Beaucoup de ses camarades, toutes maisons confondues, se vantaient régulièrement de leurs talents pour le Quidditch ou plus généralement pour le vol sur balai, mais aucun ne le faisait plus ou avec des histoires plus abracadabrantes que Malefoy. Cependant, les paroles de Daphné le réconfortèrent partiellement. Si une sorcière ayant grandi au sein du monde magique n'avait pas plus d'expérience que lui, peut-être que le cours ne se passerait pas si mal en fin de compte.

La première leçon devait avoir lieu le jeudi et, au petit-déjeuner du mercredi, Ron finit par se lever brusquement de la table de Gryffondor pour venir d'un pas raide se laisser tomber à côté de Harry chez les vert et argent. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil face à son arrivée soudaine, tic qu'il avait malgré lui emprunté à son voisin de chambrée qui leur servait cette expression à tout bout de champ.

-Si j'entends encore Hermione nous réciter des extraits de manuels sur le Quidditch, je vais devenir dingue. Je préfère encore manger en terrain ennemi, soupira-t-il en balayant les autres Serpentard du regard.

Harry n'insista pas sur le sujet et se contenta d'intégrer du mieux possible Ron à sa discussion avec Blaise et Daphné.

Le lendemain, le Gryffondor intercepta son ami à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et le supplia de venir le rejoindre à sa table. Apparemment son ami, Neville, n'avait jamais eu le droit de monter sur un balai et il était de ce fait absorbé par les conférences quotidiennes d'Hermione Granger sur le sujet. Ron souhaitait donc un peu de compagnie et espérait que Harry accepterait de s'asseoir à sa table puisqu'il s'était rendu à la sienne la veille. Harry faillit répliquer qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire et que s'il voulait tant que ça échapper à Granger alors la table des Serpentard était bien plus indiquée, mais il se contenta finalement d'accepter pour lui faire plaisir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à la table des Gryffondor avec le roux, à regretter amèrement sa décision qui lui infligeait un flot ininterrompu de paroles en provenance de la miss je-sais-tout des rouge et or alors qu'il essayait vainement de prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix en parlant avec son ami. Heureusement, elle fut finalement interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier.

Harry n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre depuis le petit mot de Hagrid tandis que d'autres élèves recevaient constamment divers paquets. Par exemple, le hibou grand duc de Malefoy lui apportait inlassablement des colis de bonbons qu'il ouvrait avec jubilation et ne partageait jamais, ce qui avait le don d'agacer ses camarades.

Ce matin-là, un hibou apporta à Neville un paquet que lui envoyait sa grand-mère. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et montra à tout le monde une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille qui semblait remplie de fumée.

-C'est un Rapeltout ! expliqua-t-il. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Ma grand-mère me l'a envoyé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdi. Regardez, il suffit de le tenir dans sa main, comme ça et si on a oublié quelque chose, il devient rouge.

Neville fronça les sourcils : dans sa main, la boule était devenue écarlate. Pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait oublié, Drago Malefoy passa tout près de la table des Gryffondor et prit le Rapeltout des mains de Neville.

Ron se leva d'un bond mais Harry le fit revenir sur le banc en tirant sur sa manche.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit très utile pour arranger tes chaussures, Malefoy, nota calmement Harry.

Le blond le foudroya du regard tandis que les Gryffondor le dévisageaient d'un air interrogateur. À ce moment-là, le professeur McGonagall arriva en courant à la table.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est Malefoy qui m'a pris mon Rapeltout, gémit Neville.

Malefoy fit une grimace et laissa tomber la boule de verre sur la table.

-C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d’œil, dit-il avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle.

OoOoO

À trois heures et demie, cet après-midi-là, les élèves de Serpentard sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une fine brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé de la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une vingtaine de balais étaient déjà disposés soigneusement au sol. Les Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition et Harry écouta Ron lui confier que ses frères, Fred et George, s'étaient plaints de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Sans même les saluer, elle leur aboya de se mettre en place et il ne vint à personne l'idée de traîner avant de s'exécuter. Harry jeta un coup d’œil à son balai : il était vieux et pas en très bon état.

-Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna-t-elle, et dites : « Debout ! »

Tous les élèves crièrent en même temps. Le balai de Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Neville Londubat ne bougea pas. Les balais étaient peut-être comme les chevaux, songea Harry, quand on avait peur, ils le sentaient et le tremblement dans la voix de Neville indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré garder les deux pieds sur terre.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et Daphné adressa un sourire satisfait à Harry quand ils l'entendirent dire à Malefoy qu'il tenait très mal son balai.

-Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

-Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Harry vit la panique qui gagnait le garçon et le vit également distinctement glisser de son balai pour se retrouver face contre terre dans un bruit sourd suivi d'un horrible craquement. Le balai, quant à lui, continua de s'élever dans les airs et prit tranquillement la direction de la Forêt interdite, jusqu'à disparaître à l'horizon.

Madame Bibine, aussi pâle que son élève, l'examina avant de conclure à un poignet cassé.

-Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Malefoy éclata de rire.

-Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? s'exclama-t-il.

La plupart des Serpentard rirent mais pas Harry. Neville était l'ami de Ron et il semblait être un gentil garçon malgré ses gaffes à répétition en potions et sa maladresse.

-Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement une fille que Harry identifia comme étant Parvati Patil, une ancienne amie d'enfance de Pansy.

-Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? s'exclama justement celle-ci. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

-Regardez ! s'écria Malefoy.

Il se précipita soudain à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

-C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

-Malefoy, donne ça à un des Gryffondor, lança Harry d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des événements. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais.

-Pourquoi le donner à un de ses amis alors que je peux le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver ? Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

-Malefoy ! s'écria Harry.

Mais le blond avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler.

-Si tu tiens tellement à ce que ce balourd récupère son jouet, Potter, viens le chercher, cria-t-il en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne.

Harry empoigna son balai sous le regard désapprobateur de Daphné qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Le garçon ne fit pas attention à son amie. Il enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui.

Il ressentit une joie intense en découvrant soudain qu'il savait faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait très naturel, très facile, et qui lui donnait une sensation merveilleuse. Lorsqu'il tira sur le manche pour monter encore un peu plus haut, il entendit s'élever de la pelouse les hurlements des filles qui le suivaient des yeux, une exclamation admirative de Ron et ce qui ressemblait étrangement au rire de Daphné.

Harry prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Malefoy qui paraissait stupéfait, étant parfaitement au courant du fait que le brun n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que touché un balai volant avant ce jour.

-Donne-moi ça, s'écria Harry, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai !

-Vraiment ? répliqua Malefoy qui essayait d'avoir l'air méprisant mais semblait plutôt inquiet.

D'instinct, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et son balai fonça sur Malefoy comme un javelot. Malefoy parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, des élèves applaudirent.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient face, Harry fut pris d'une soudaine envie de rire. Il venait de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole depuis la rentrée et qu'ils le faisaient pour un Rapeltout perdu par un Gryffondor auquel Harry n'avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole et Malefoy sans doute pas plus. Le brun était intimement convaincu que l'autre Serpentard lui en voulait juste pour l'incident en cours de potions qui avait abîmé ses chaussures hors de prix. C'était ridicule. _Ils_ étaient ridicules.

Devant l'incompréhension du blond, il lui fit part de sa réflexion et le garçon rougit. De gêne ou de colère, Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais le fait était là.

-Attrape si tu en es capable, cria Malefoy visiblement irrité.

Et il lança la boule de verre le plus haut possible.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.

-HARRY POTTER !

Cette fois, ce fut son cœur qui sembla plonger dans sa poitrine à la même vitesse que le balai. Le professeur McGonagall courait vers lui. Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

-Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

-Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Malefoy qui a commencé ! Il avait pris le Rapeltout de Neville !

La directrice de Gryffondor était bien surprise que l'un de ses élèves défende un Serpentard et encore plus qu'un Serpentard ait risqué sa vie pour aider un Gryffondor. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Harry Potter sur son balai depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

-Malefoy, Potter, vous serez en retenue ce soir-même. Je vous veux à dix-neuf heures trente devant mon bureau et je ne tolérerai aucun retard, se reprit-elle.

-Oui, Professeur, répondirent les deux Serpentard en prenant un air penaud.

Harry n'était pas emballé par la perspective de passer sa soirée en retenue avec Malefoy mais il s'était attendu à bien pire en voyant McGonagall arriver et hurler son nom, alors il était tout de même un peu soulagé. Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir faire ses valises et retourner chez son oncle et sa tante si vite.

-Et Mr. Potter, je vais récupérer ce Rapeltout.

Le garçon acquiesça et remit l'objet à l'enseignante.

OoOoO

Ron avait passé tout le reste de l'après-midi à lui répéter qu'il avait été génial et Daphné avait fait un commentaire amusé sur sa crainte de se ridiculiser sur un balai. Gemma, elle, avait passé un savon en bonne et due forme aux deux Serpentard, loin d'être ravie d'avoir appris qu'ils avaient écopé d'une retenue avec McGonagall pour avoir risqué leur vie sur un balai durant leur premier cours de vol.

Après avoir dîné tôt, Harry et Malefoy s'étaient rendus au bureau de l'enseignante de métamorphose et, à dix-neuf heures trente précises, la porte s'était ouverte et la sorcière en était sortie. Elle les avait guidés jusqu'à une sorte de salle des archives et leur avait demandé de trier d'énormes piles de parchemins par ordre alphabétique.

-Bien, je repasserai vous chercher pour vous signaler que vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir à vingt-deux heures trente, conclut-elle avant de s'en aller en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Cela voulait dire trois heures de retenue, songea un Harry dépité. Mais après tout, s'il s'agissait là du prix à payer pour ne pas être renvoyé il l'acceptait volontiers.

La première heure s'écoula dans un silence on ne peut plus tendu. Aucun des deux garçons ne se parlaient ni même ne s'adressaient un simple regard. Chacun se contentait de trier, de classer et de ranger ses dossiers. Alors, quand la voix de Malefoy résonna tout à coup dans la salle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, ce qui lui attira un ricanement de la part du blond.

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu ferais un excellent attrapeur si tu en avais l'occasion, déclara le jeune sorcier d'un ton neutre.

-Attrapeur ? répéta Harry en levant finalement les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier acquiesça puis soupira face à la mine incertaine du brun.

-Le poste de Quidditch ? tenta-t-il au cas où cela n'aurait pas été évident. Je suis bien obligé d'admettre que tu as un talent pour le vol, considérant que c'était ton premier essai aujourd'hui. Je reste meilleur, bien entendu.

Il avait rajouté cette dernière phrase à la hâte, comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévue mais s'était senti obligé de le faire pour une quelconque raison. Harry décida d'être honnête.

-Je ne connais rien au Quidditch, j'ai grandi chez des Moldus.

-Ah, oui... grimaça Malefoy en fronçant le nez.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la salle des archives. Il était moins tendu qu'avant, cependant.

-Une équipe de Quidditch comporte sept joueurs, reprit Malefoy après quelques minutes.

Il hésita un instant à poursuivre mais Harry lui adressa un regard curieux qui le décida. Il en était venu à la conclusion que Harry avait eu raison de dire qu'ils étaient ridicules. Ils devaient vivre ensemble et ils partageaient également tous leurs cours, sans compter leurs camarades de maison. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas passer les sept prochaines années à s'ignorer, leur relation se devait d'être au moins cordiale. Sans compter que Harry était le Survivant, ce qui lui octroyait un statut social relativement élevé.

-Il y a trois poursuiveurs dont l'objectif est de marquer des buts avec une balle rouge inanimée qui s'appelle le Souafle. Chaque but rapporte dix points. Pour empêcher ça, chaque équipe a un gardien qui défend les trois anneaux de son camp. Il y a aussi les batteurs dont le but est de protéger l'équipe des Cognards, des balles agressives, et de les envoyer à la place sur leurs adversaires grâce à une batte. Et puis, il y a l'attrapeur. C'est sans doute le poste le plus important : il doit attraper une toute petite balle ailée qui s'appelle le Vif d'or, il faut qu'il se faufile parmi les autres joueurs pour y arriver avant l'attrapeur adverse. Celui qui saisit le Vif d'or en premier met fin au match et rapporte à son équipe cent cinquante points donc il assure quasiment à coup sûr la victoire de son équipe, déblatéra Malefoy sans chercher à savoir si l'autre suivait ses explications.

-Je crois que j'ai compris la théorie. Merci, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

-Je t'en prie.

Les deux Serpentard tombèrent une nouvelle fois dans le silence, mais cette fois-ci toute trace de tension avait disparu. Harry ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient dorénavant amis, car ils ne l'étaient pas, néanmoins ils venaient implicitement d'accepter de se comporter comme deux camarades de classe normaux.

Les deux garçons avaient du mal à retenir leurs bâillements lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint leur annoncer la fin de leur punition.

-Tenez, ce mot explique votre présence hors de votre dortoir à cette heure tardive. Présentez-le à Mr. Rusard ou à quiconque vous croiseriez sur votre route afin d'éviter une nouvelle punition.

La sorcière leur remit un morceau de parchemin couvert d'une magnifique écriture qu'ils savaient lui appartenir pour l'avoir vue au tableau durant les cours de métamorphose.

-Ne faites pas de détours, c'est bien clair ?

-Oui, madame, répondit Harry.

-Bien, allez-y.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, la fatigue avait envahi leur corps tout entier et ils rêvaient déjà de se glisser sous les couvertures vertes du dortoir.

-Hé, Potter ? lança Malefoy tandis qu'ils marchaient.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un match amical de Quidditch un de ces jours ? suggéra le blond sans le regarder.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

-Avec plaisir, Malefoy.

Ce dernier parut satisfait et ils continuèrent leur route dans le calme le plus total. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne réalise que, bien qu'ayant jusque-là emprunté les mêmes couloirs et escaliers qu'à l'aller, ils n'étaient jamais passés par celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement.

-On est perdu, non ? releva justement Harry.

Malefoy effectua un tour sur lui-même, détaillant les alentours, puis il soupira et acquiesça. C'était bien leur veine, tiens, se perdre dans les couloirs en pleine nuit en rentrant d'une retenue...

-Je suppose que tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est avancer, dit-il.

-Je crois bien.

Alors ils avancèrent.

-Oh, non, murmura Malefoy en s'arrêtant net au détour d'un couloir.

Harry lui adressa ce qui était en train de devenir la signature de tous les première année de Serpentard : un sourcil levé.

-Peeves, souffla le garçon pour seule explication.

Harry tourna donc la tête dans la direction que fixait son camarade et découvrit effectivement l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard en train de faire des nœuds avec les lustres. Celui-ci, se sentant probablement observé, croisa leur regard et leur adressa un sourire carnassier qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Malefoy effectua un pas en arrière, effrayé. Peeves s'en aperçut et il se mit à rire comme un dément, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs probablement, et il commença à leur jeter des craies juste au moment où Malefoy attrapa Harry par le bras et se mit à courir à l'aveugle. Ils coururent ainsi, le rire infernal de l'esprit frappeur pour seule bande-sonore, durant un long moment, leur épuisement momentanément relégué au second plan. L'esprit frappeur semblait leur laisser juste assez d'avance pour qu'ils gardent l'espoir de le semer mais il apparaissait parfois brusquement en face d'eux, les obligeant à faire demi-tour sous une pluie de craies. Harry se prit à espérer que Rusard les trouve et les sauve de cette situation. Il avait touché le fond, constata-t-il.

Les deux Serpentard finirent par atteindre le bout d'un couloir qui se terminait par une porte verrouillée. Ils entendaient toujours Peeves rire et le bruit des craies qui éclataient au sol. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? pressa Harry.

Malefoy réfléchit un instant avant de tirer sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier.

- _Alohomora_!

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture et refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne pouvait pas arrêter Peeves. Pourtant les bruits cessèrent.

-Oh oh, gloussa l'esprit avant que le silence le plus total ne retombe sur le couloir.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes sans bouger, étonnés par la tournure des événements. Peut-être Peeves n'avait-il pas accès à toutes les salles du château ?

-Harry, gémit le blond.

L'intéressé fut surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom mais il le fut encore plus de découvrir l'expression de pure horreur sur son visage quand il se tourna vers lui. Malefoy leva une main tremblante pour indiquer quelque chose derrière Harry.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était trop !

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le fameux couloir interdit. Et à présent, ils comprenaient _pourquoi_ l'endroit était interdit.

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. Et pour ne rien arranger, le chien possédait trois têtes qui les fixaient de ses six yeux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, pensa Harry, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.

Harry chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était de mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'entrée de leur salle commune, dans les cachots.

-Fierté, réussit à articuler Harry, pantelant.

Le mur s'ouvrit devant eux et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur puis se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblants de tous leurs membres.

-Ils sont complètement dingues de garder une chose pareille dans une école, finit par dire Harry.

-Je crois... Je crois qu'il garde quelque chose. Il était sur une trappe, répondit un Malefoy encore un peu essoufflé.

-Tu crois ?

Le blond acquiesça.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait là, précisément, sinon, affirma-t-il.

Un nouveau silence s'étira entre eux. Un silence de soulagement. Ils étaient sains et saufs.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, Potter. J'ai eu ma dose d'excitation et d'exercice pour aujourd'hui.

-Moi aussi, approuva le garçon.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans le dortoir. Harry pensait à ce qu'avait dit Malefoy. Le chien était là pour garder quelque chose. Qu'avait dit Hagrid, déjà ? Que Gringotts était le meilleur endroit pour cacher un objet – en dehors de Poudlard, peut-être.

Apparemment, Harry avait découvert où se trouvait désormais le petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft que Hagrid était allé chercher dans la chambre forte numéro 713.


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre le weekend dernier parce que je n'avais pas internet... Mais ça y est, il est là ! Sauf empêchement, le prochain arrivera demain ou après-demain du coup :)

-Potter, tu as oublié ton livre de potions.

-Oh, merci Malefoy !

-Je t'en prie.

Cet échange avait eu lieu le lendemain matin, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à quitter le dortoir en compagnie de Blaise. Il était simple mais cordial et le brun avait même adressé un sourire à l'autre garçon.

Au dîner, les Serpentard en parlaient encore.

Leur réconciliation semblait avoir pris tout le monde par surprise et Harry se sentait légèrement embarrassé par toute l'attention que ses camarades accordaient à un événement aussi banal, au contraire de Malefoy qui était ravi que les autres établissent un lien positif entre le Survivant et lui. Blaise était tout aussi satisfait de la situation mais pour une autre raison : Drago Malefoy était un ami d'enfance et devoir alterner constamment entre Harry et lui le peinait.

Ron, en revanche, ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait appris le samedi alors que les deux amis se baladaient dans le parc et que Harry avait déclaré envisager de demander de l'aide au blond pour son devoir de potion. Ron avait dévisagé le Serpentard avec des yeux ronds avant de lui demander s'il était tombé sur la tête et Harry tentait à présent de détourner l'attention du Gryffondor sur autre chose en lui racontant leur découverte du chien à trois têtes et de la trappe sous ses pattes. Il lui révéla également l'existence du paquet transféré de Gringotts à Poudlard et ils se demandèrent longuement ce qui pouvait bien justifier une protection aussi dissuasive.

-Ou bien c'est quelque chose qui a beaucoup de valeur, ou bien c'est un truc très dangereux, dit Ron.

-Ou bien les deux, ajouta Harry.

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'ils savaient de l'objet mystérieux, c'était qu'il était long d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Et sans indice supplémentaire, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en savoir davantage.

Harry avait vaguement essayé d'aborder le sujet de la trappe avec Malefoy, sans entrer dans les détails bien sûr, mais celui-ci avait affirmé n'être en aucun cas intéressé par ce que pouvait bien garder un monstre assoiffé de sang. Le brun n'avait pas insisté.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais en parler à Daphné ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? C'est une Serpentard.

-Tout comme moi. Et c'est sans doute ma meilleure amie dans ma maison, se braqua Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas mais il arborait une expression désolée. Harry soupira.

-On verra plus tard, si on a plus d'informations, décida-t-il.

La semaine de Halloween, le professeur Flitwick annonça à la classe qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu envoyer le chat de Millicent à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané. Le professeur Flitwick demanda aux élèves de se répartir en équipes de deux.

-Daphné chérie, tu te mets avec moi ? lança immédiatement Pansy, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de le faire.

L'intéressée roula discrètement des yeux à l'appellation mais sourit et accepta.

Au final, Daphné était avec Pansy, Millicent avec Tracey Davis, Crabbe avec Goyle, Malefoy avec Blaise et Harry avait Théodore pour partenaire.

Le professeur rappela la consigne et les élèves se lancèrent.

C'était très difficile. Harry et Théodore levèrent, tournèrent, mais la plume qu'ils auraient dû envoyer dans les airs restait immobile sur la table. À la table voisine, Daphné et Pansy n'avaient pas beaucoup plus de chance, Pansy manquant même de faire prendre feu à leur plume. En regardant autour de lui, Harry constata qu'il en était de même pour tous ses autres camarades. Malefoy avait même viré au rouge sous l'effort.

Puis, brusquement, une plume s'éleva dans les airs et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leur tête.

-Bravo, très bien ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Miss Greengrass a réussi !

Harry adressa un petit signe de félicitation à son amie qui lui répondit d'un sourire éblouissant.

OoOoO

Au matin de Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. La journée se déroula tranquillement malgré un long et ennuyeux cours d'histoire de la magie auquel seul Théodore semblait résister.

-Il faudrait mettre au point un système pour ne pas avoir à se rendre à tous les cours d'histoire de la magie, soupira Malefoy au déjeuner.

Blaise s'apprêtait à faire une suggestion mais il fut interrompu avant même d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son.

-Je refuse de prendre le cours pour vous tous, les prévint Théodore.

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'allais proposer, sourit innocemment le jeune sorcier.

Harry rit intérieurement. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que c'était au contraire très exactement ce qu'il allait suggérer.

-Il suffirait de lire le livre et de ne pas aller en cours. De toute façon, Binns ne fait jamais l'appel et il récite le manuel, déclara Pansy en faisant la moue.

-C'est faux, il complète, affirma Théodore. Et puis, l'histoire est un sujet passionnant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Au regard que s'échangèrent les autres Serpentard, non, ils ne trouvaient pas.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions aller en cours à tour de rôle ? proposa Daphné.

-Pourquoi pas, approuva Harry.

-C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux pour nous d'aller à un cours de temps en temps plutôt qu'à tous, ajouta Millicent.

-On arrivera plus facilement à se concentrer si on sait que c'est pas toutes les semaines, dit Tracey.

Crabbe et Goyle approuvèrent distraitement sans lever les yeux de leur repas.

-Il va falloir établir un planning, alors, dit Daphné. Et déterminer les groupes.

-J'irai toutes les semaines, assura Théodore.

-Comme tu veux, Théo. Mais pas nous, fit Malefoy.

-Je propose des groupes de trois pour accompagner Théo, ajouta Blaise.

Tous trouvèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente idée.

-Bien. Je m'occuperai de créer des groupes de niveau relativement équivalent et d'établir le roulement ce week-end, conclut une Daphné satisfaite.

Ils retournèrent donc en classe sur un sentiment de choses bien faites.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, elle avait été décorée spécialement pour Halloween et tous s'émerveillèrent. Même Malefoy, qui affirmait que la décoration n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle de son manoir, avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.

Harry avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine :

-Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence. Il ordonna alors aux préfets de reconduire les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et Gemma s'empressa de les rassembler derrière elle pendant qu'Alex Sykes, son binôme, se chargeait d'encadrer les élèves plus âgés.

Harry était sur le point de demander comment un troll avait bien pu pénétrer dans le château quand il s'arrêta net en réalisant quelque chose. Malefoy marchait à proximité et il lui adressa un simple sourcil levé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ? Le troll te fait si peur que tu es pétrifié ?

Le garçon ne releva pas la moquerie, elles étaient monnaie courante entre les élèves de Serpentard et personne ne s'en formalisait plus depuis longtemps.

-Le troll est dans les cachots, notre dortoir est dans les cachots, et on nous ramène dans notre dortoir... Donc dans les cachots, répondit-il simplement.

Malefoy pâlit légèrement avant de se reprendre.

-Que les autres descendent vers leur mort si ça les chante, moi je vais n'importe où mais ailleurs, déclara-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans une horde de Serdaigle qui se rendaient dans la direction opposée.

Harry ne réfléchit pas et lui emboîta le pas sans se poser de questions. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un de ses camarades se perdre seul dans les couloirs du château alors qu'un troll se baladait en liberté entre les murs de l'école. Malefoy lui adressa un sourire narquois quand il réalisa que Harry l'avait suivi. Bien vite, ils quittèrent la marée de Serdaigle et se glissèrent dans un couloir latéral. Ils empruntèrent une direction au hasard et s'y tinrent.

-Attendez-moi ! leur lança une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Blaise leur courir après.

-Je vous ai vu partir, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On échappe au troll, fit simplement Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est dans les cachots, expliqua Malefoy.

Leur ami sembla réaliser brusquement ce que cela impliquait car il leur demanda simplement où ils allaient avec un grand sourire. Harry haussa les épaules en même temps que Malefoy répondait :

-N'importe où.

Ils reprirent donc leur marche, à trois cette fois-ci.

Ils venaient de tourner à un coin lorsqu'ils entendirent derrière eux des pas précipités. Blaise poussa aussitôt les deux autres Serpentard derrière la statue d'un griffon.

-C'est d'un mauvais goût... marmonna Malefoy.

-Tais-toi, Drago, souffla l'autre.

Ils jetèrent un coup d’œil et aperçurent le professeur Rogue qui traversa le couloir et disparut.

-C'était moins une, soupira Blaise, soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Harry. Il devrait être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres profs.

-Aucune idée, répondit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perturbé.

Ils se faufilèrent en silence dans l'autre couloir pour essayer de voir où allait Rogue.

-Il monte au troisième étage, dit Harry.

-Hum... Est-ce que je suis le seul à sentir cette odeur ? chuchota Blaise.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait en effet dans le couloir, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Ils entendirent alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol. Blaise montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche : tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans leur direction. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'obscurité et regardèrent la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune.

C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d’œil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture.

-La clé est dans la serrure, murmura Harry. On pourrait l'enfermer.

-Hors de question que je m'approche de cette chose, refusa catégoriquement Blaise.

-De même. On devrait retourner au dortoir puisque le troll n'est visiblement plus dans les cachots, dit Malefoy d'une voix mal assurée.

Un peu à contrecœur, Harry accepta de se ranger à l'avis des deux autres garçons et ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour en se faisant les plus discrets possible. Un cri perçant les arrêta net. C'était un cri déchirant, désespéré, et il venait de derrière la porte de la pièce dans laquelle le troll s'était engouffré.

-C'était la voix de Granger, non ? dit nerveusement le blond.

-Je crois bien, confirma Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Oh non... fit Blaise.

-On ne peut pas la laisser seule face à un troll ! s'exclama Harry en s'élançant à toute vitesse vers l'origine du cri.

-Potter ! l'appela désespérément Malefoy. Par Merlin, il est dingue ! Blaise, va chercher les professeurs, je vais empêcher ce crétin d'y rester.

Le garçon rattrapa rapidement Harry qui le remercia.

-Ne me remercie pas, Potter, c'est juste qu'il est hors de question que je sois connu comme étant celui qui a laissé le sauveur du monde sorcier se faire tuer par un troll. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, je ne nous laisserai pas mourir pour une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe !

Harry grimaça légèrement devant le terme utilisé. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait eu largement le temps d'assimiler le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte, et pas des moindres qui plus est, et il était loin d'apprécier que le blond l'emploie à tort et à travers. Sa propre mère était une née-moldue, après tout. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de mettre les choses au point avec Malefoy et il le savait.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin entrer dans la salle, ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait des toilettes des filles. Hermione Granger, plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos des murs sur son passage.

-Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! lança Harry à Malefoy.

Il ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres de Granger, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Harry. Le troll hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers lui en soulevant sa grosse massue.

Malefoy semblait au bord de la panique et il sortit sa baguette, mais seule une poignée d'étincelles en sortirent. Il jura à mi-voix avant d'attraper un tuyau qui traînait à ses pieds et de le lancer sur le troll. Mais celui-ci ne sentit pas le choc sur son épaule.

-Je suis de l'autre côté, abruti ! hurla-t-il alors, à court d'options et la massue du troll prête à retomber sur Harry.

La créature entendit le cri et s'arrêta à nouveau, tournant vers Malefoy son mufle repoussant, ce qui donna à Harry le temps de passer derrière lui et de se précipiter sur Granger.

-Viens ! Cours ! cria-t-il en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.

Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur. Leurs cris qui s'étaient répercutés en écho dans le couloir avaient rendu le troll fou furieux. Il poussa un rugissement et marcha droit sur Malefoy qui était le plus près de lui et n'avait aucune issue. Empoignant sa baguette magique, Harry fit alors quelque chose qui était à la fois très courageux et très stupide, quelque chose de parfaitement indigne de la maison Serpentard : il prit son élan, sauta au cou du troll et parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui. Le troll ne sentait pas le poids de Harry, en revanche, il sentait très bien la baguette magique qui lui était entrée droit dans une narine. Avec un cri de douleur, la créature se trémoussa et brandit sa massue, Harry toujours accroché à son cou. À tout instant, le troll pouvait le jeter à terre d'un coup de patte ou réussir à lui abattre sa massue sur la tête.

Granger s'était effondrée sur le sol, à moitié évanouie. Malefoy avait toujours sa baguette à la main. Évaluant la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se résigna à lancer le seul sortilège qu'il connaissait et qui pouvait éventuellement être d'une quelconque aide.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Harry, entraîné dans sa chute, se releva, les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court. Malefoy se laissa glisser au sol de soulagement tout en laissant échapper un rire un peu hystérique à moitié étouffé, contemplant la masse inanimée du monstre. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait ça.

Ce fut Granger qui rompit le silence :

-Il... il est mort ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé.

Alors que Harry était en train d'extirper sa baguette du nez du troll, des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Un instant plus tard, le garçon constatait que sa baguette magique était couverte d'une espèce de colle grise pleine de grumeaux et le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Rogue, Quirrell et Blaise qui fermait la marche. Ce dernier était presque aussi blanc que Malefoy, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Harry essuya rapidement sa baguette sur le monstre. Quirrell suivit son geste du regard, vit le troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilettes, une main sur le cœur.

Le professeur Rogue se pencha sur le troll. McGonagall regardait les deux Serpentard qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides.

-Mr. Zabini est venu me trouver, paniqué, en me disant que vous étiez partis affronter ce troll ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Harry échangea un regard avec le blond qui venait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds.

-Le troll... commença ce dernier avant de s'interrompre, encore trop sonné pour réussir à déterminer quelles informations ils devraient divulguer et lesquelles il valait mieux omettre.

La mâchoire du directeur de Serpentard se contracta et McGonagall les foudroya tous les deux du regard, les défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Le blond marmonna quelque chose à propos des cachots en fixant obstinément une tache de morve de troll sur le sol. Une petite voix s'éleva alors :

-Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils m'ont sauvée.

-Miss Granger !

Granger avait à son tour réussi à se relever.

-J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls...

Stupéfaits, les trois autres première année durent user de tout leur self-contrôle pour que leur mâchoire ne se décroche pas. La Gryffondor était-elle inconsciente à ce point ? Ou bien _Hermione Granger_ venait-elle de mentir à un professeur ? Sa directrice, qui plus est. Les deux possibilités leur semblaient inconcevables.

-S'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez et Ma... Drago a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Et il semblerait que... Hum, je suis désolée mais je crois que je ne connais pas ton nom, s'interrompit-elle en s'adressant à Blaise.

-Blaise Zabini.

-Que Blaise soit venu vous chercher. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

-Dans ce cas... dit McGonagall en les fixant tour à tour tous les quatre. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule.

Granger baissa la tête. Harry resta silencieux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Miss Granger, votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, dit sa directrice. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas de Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Granger s'en alla aussitôt.

L'enseignante se tourna alors vers le professeur Rogue.

-Severus, ce sont vos élèves, je vous laisse libre de décider quoi faire avec eux, dit-elle avant de s'adresser aux deux garçons ayant vaincu le troll. Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capable de combattre un troll adulte.

-Je suis on ne plus d'accord avec vous. Pour cette raison, et pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit de venir chercher de l'aide, je vous accorde à tous les trois dix points, déclara lentement Rogue.

-Dix ? releva McGonagall, surprise, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Fort bien. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce et furent arrêtés par Granger au bout du couloir. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis sans les regarder elle les remercia et commença à s'éloigner à la hâte.

-Attends ! la retint Harry.

Elle se retourna, les joues rouges.

-Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais vaincre un troll seule ?

-Bien sûr que non, il faudrait être fou ou complètement idiot, avoua-t-elle. J'étais juste aux toilettes à cause de cette histoire avec... Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Harry acquiesça et elle partit en courant dans les escaliers.

Les Serpentard descendirent en silence jusqu'aux cachots.

-On a gagné trente points, réalisa Blaise.

-On a risqué nos vies, je trouve qu'on en mériterait au moins trois cents, déclara le blond.

Harry sourit. Il aurait pu faire remarquer qu'ils avaient gagné des points pour avoir ignoré des ordres du directeur de l'école en personne, mais il préféra se taire.

-C'est Hermione qui nous a tiré d'affaire, je crois, dit-il plutôt.

-Je ne veux rien devoir à une sang-de-bourbe, grimaça le blond.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Malefoy. C'est une sorcière comme nous tous, contra Harry.

-Peut-être mais...

-Drago, le coupa Blaise. La mère de Harry était une née-moldue. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais les termes dégradants en sa présence, tu vas finir par l'énerver et je trouve que nos vies ont été suffisamment en danger pour aujourd'hui.

Le blond renifla mais ne rétorqua rien à ce propos, revenant à la place au sujet d'origine.

-De toute façon, nous lui avons sauvé la vie donc je ne lui dois rien.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

À compter de cette soirée, Granger devint Hermione dans l'esprit de Harry et Malefoy devint Drago. Quant à ce dernier, s'il n'était pas ami avec elle pour autant, il se mit parfois même à parler à Hermione comme à une égale.

Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.


	5. Touffu

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé et Harry en était tout excité. Depuis que Drago lui en avait expliqué les règles dans les grandes lignes durant leur retenue ensemble, il avait eu hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait réellement un match et il n'avait pas été déçu.

Le samedi suivant, Gryffondor allait jouer contre Serpentard, créant ainsi une discussion des plus animées entre Ron, Hermione, Daphné et Harry qui défendaient leur équipe respective.

Quand elle avait vu que Harry s'intéressait grandement au Quidditch, Hermione lui avait prêté _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ dont la lecture s'était révélée très instructive. Harry avait découvert des tas de faits intéressants et fascinants et il ne se sentait finalement plus à l'écart quand ses camarades parlaient de ce sport dans la salle commune ou dans leur dortoir.

Hermione était un peu moins à cheval sur le règlement depuis que Harry et Drago l'avaient sauvée du troll et elle se montrait beaucoup plus aimable. Elle réussissait d'ailleurs dorénavant à s'entendre avec Ron et même avec Daphné, à moindre échelle.

La veille du match, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour pendant la récréation, au grand dam de Drago, Daphné et Blaise qui auraient préféré qu'il reste avec eux. Mais après tout, il passait déjà ses journées et ses nuits avec les Serpentard alors qu'il ne pouvait pas voir les deux Gryffondor plus de quelques fois par semaine, le choix était vite fait.

La température était glaciale, mais Hermione avait réussi à fabriquer par un tour de magie un feu vif et clair qu'elle pouvait transporter dans un bocal de confiture et qui répandait une douce chaleur. Debout côte à côte, ils se réchauffaient à la flamme bleue du bocal en la cachant soigneusement derrière eux, de peur qu'on la leur confisque, lorsqu'ils virent Rogue traverser la cour. Harry remarqua aussitôt qu'il boitait. Le professeur décela sans doute une vague de culpabilité dans l'expression de leur visage et il clopina droit vers eux. Il n'avait pas vu le feu, mais, de toute évidence, il cherchait quelque chose à leur reprocher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ? demanda-t-il.

C'était _Le Quidditch à travers les âges._ Harry lui montra le livre.

-Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château, fit observer Rogue. Donnez-le moi et j'enlève un point à Serpentard ainsi que cinq points à Gryffondor pour le fait d'être une mauvaise influence sur l'un de mes élèves. Prenez garde à vos fréquentations, Potter, ou vous risquez bien de finir comme votre père.

-Ça, c'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, marmonna Harry tandis que Rogue s'éloignait en claudiquant. Et puis cinq points parce que vous auriez une soit-disant mauvaise influence sur moi ? Sans compter que je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon père...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour l'observer disparaître au loin.

-Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, dit Ron d'un ton amer.

OoOoO

La salle commune de Serpentard était particulièrement bruyante ce soir-là, tout le monde étant excité par la perspective du match à venir et les élèves les plus âgés s'adonnant à divers paris. Les première année, eux, mettaient en commun leurs notes d'histoire de la magie. Pour le moment, leur nouveau système de roulement fonctionnait pour le mieux et ils en étaient ravis.

Cependant, Harry s'inquiétait. Le livre que Rogue lui avait confisqué appartenait à Hermione et il avait peur que sa nouvelle amie lui en veuille s'il ne parvenait pas à le récupérer. Après tout, elle adorait ses livres. Alors, Harry prit la décision d'aller voir le professeur de potion pour lui demander le livre. Au fond, il était son directeur de maison, le garçon n'avait rien à craindre. Il l'annonça à ses camarades qui acquiescèrent simplement avant de retourner à leurs devoirs.

Harry était convaincu que Rogue ne pourrait pas refuser si d'autres professeurs étaient présents et entendaient sa requête.

Il monta dans la salle des professeurs et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien.

Rogue avait peut-être laissé le livre dans la salle ? Après tout, il pouvait bien jeter un coup d’œil. Il entrouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et se figea d'horreur.

Rogue et Rusard étaient seuls dans la pièce. Le directeur de Serpentard avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au-dessus des genoux et Harry vit une blessure sanglante sur une de ses jambes. Rusard avait préparé des pansements et les donnait à Rogue.

-Sale bestiole, disait celui-ci. Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?

Harry essaya de refermer la porte en silence mais le professeur hurla son nom. Le visage déformé par la fureur, il laissa retomber le bas de sa robe pour cacher sa jambe. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer mais n'en montra rien. Si ces quelques mois à Serpentard lui avaient bien enseigné une chose, c'était à rester le plus impassible possible en toutes circonstances.

-Je voulais vous demander le livre que vous m'avez confisqué, monsieur. Il est à Hermione, pas à moi et...

-SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Harry jugea bon de ne pas insister face à la rage de son professeur et il s'éloigna aussitôt, redescendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois dans la salle commune, il ne trouva que Daphné.

-Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un unique sourcil.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de son amie, et prit finalement la décision de tout lui raconter. Il n'omit rien, depuis son excursion à Gringotts en compagnie de Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'il venait de voir le soir-même.

-Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? conclut-il, le souffle court. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir de Halloween. C'était là qu'il allait quand je l'ai vu avec Blaise et Drago. Il essaye de s'emparer de ce que garde le chien ! Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il a laissé entrer ce troll exprès pour faire diversion.

Daphné fronça les sourcils et Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer pour assimiler et analyser toutes les informations qu'il venait de lui fournir.

-Je dois admettre que tout semble l'incriminer mais j'ai envie d'avoir confiance en lui. Le professeur Rogue est notre directeur et je suis certaine qu'il nous laisserait le bénéfice du doute, lui. Après tout, il vous a même donné des points quand vous avez désobéi et affronté un troll.

Elle marquait un point.

-Je pense quand même que c'est lui, affirma-t-il.

-Et je pense que tu as probablement raison. Mais actuellement je me demande surtout ce que peut bien garder ce fameux chien à trois têtes, ce n'est quand même pas rien comme protection. Cet objet doit être extrêmement important...

La même question tournait en boucle dans la tête de Harry lorsqu'il alla se coucher. Il aurait bien voulu dormir, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil : il revoyait sans cesse l'expression féroce du visage de Rogue lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train de soigner sa jambe dans la salle des professeurs.

OoOoO

Au matin, toutes les conversations portaient sur le match de Quidditch. Ou plutôt, toutes sauf une. Harry était allé s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione pour leur raconter sa mésaventure de la veille au soir et sa conversation avec Daphné. Il avait d'abord hésité à faire part de cette histoire à Hermione mais il s'était dit que son intelligence pourrait certainement les aider à résoudre cette affaire et elle en était ravie. Ron, lui, n'était pas heureux que Daphné soit à présent dans la confidence, loin de là.

Harry rejoignit ses amis de Serpentard après le petit-déjeuner et ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, impatient de voir leur équipe en action. Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Malgré un commentateur bien trop partial envers Gryffondor à leur goût, l'équipe de Serpentard avait dominé le match et remporté la victoire haut la main avec deux cent vingt points contre quarante.

Après la rencontre, Harry avait prévu de se rendre chez Hagrid pour prendre le thé et potentiellement obtenir des informations sur le mystère du chien à trois têtes. Intriguée, Daphné avait même accepté de l'accompagner. Ce fut donc rayonnant que le Serpentard attendit Ron et Hermione à la sortie du terrain avec Daphné.

-On va voir Hagrid pour vous-savez-quoi, leur lança joyeusement le garçon. Vous voulez venir ?

-Je sais pas trop, marmonna le roux, la mine lugubre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'étonna le brun en s'adressant à Hermione.

-Il voulait vraiment que Gryffondor gagne ce match. Ses frères sont dans l'équipe en plus, tu sais, lui répondit-elle.

-Oh, c'est vrai, désolé.

Daphné roula des yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Moi je pense qu'on va venir, reprit Hermione. Ça lui remontera le moral.

Ron grogna quelque chose en réponse mais l'autre Gryffondor ne le laissa pas protester et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

-En tout cas, ta miss je-sais-tout a l'air d'avoir de l'autorité, sourit Daphné.

Harry haussa les épaules et leur emboîta le pas.

-Méfie-toi des biscuits, souffla le brun à son amie alors qu'Hermione venait de frapper à la porte.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un simple sourire amusé. Elle allait constater de quoi il parlait bien assez tôt.

En effet, elle l'avait constaté après seulement quelques minutes et Harry avait failli rire lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux écarquillés après avoir tenté de croquer dans son biscuit.

Harry finit par se lancer.

-Hagrid, j'ai fait une découverte à propos du professeur Rogue, annonça-t-il.

-Du professeur Rogue ? répéta-t-il, surpris.

-Oui. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir de Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder.

-Très subtil, Harry, ironisa Daphné à voix basse.

-Il vaut mieux être direct pour avoir des résultats, le soutint Ron.

Hagrid, pendant ce temps, lâcha sa théière.

-Vous avez vu Touffu ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Touffu ?

-Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

Hagrid s'interrompit.

-Garder quoi ? demanda vivement Harry.

-Non, ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. C'est top secret.

-Mais Rogue essaie sans doute de voler ce que garde votre chien.

-Ce sont des bêtises, répéta Hagrid. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, et votre directeur de maison à Daphné et toi, qui plus est ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le croire coupable plus que vous, intervint Daphné. Comme vous l'avez dit, il est notre directeur de maison et je veux lui accorder ma confiance mais... Vous devez bien admettre qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire.

-Elle a raison, pourquoi se serait-il fait mordre par Touffu s'il ne cherchait pas à le passer pour voler ce qu'il garde ? la soutint Hermione.

-Je vous dit que vous avez tort, s'emporta Hagrid. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

Harry se retint de faire un commentaire sur cette nouvelle information, il espérait qu'ainsi Hagrid continuerait à parler et à leur donner des indices involontaires, mais il se tut aussitôt. Il avait soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même.

OoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves de première année de Serpentard réalisèrent finalement une chose importante : l'avertissement de début d'année du professeur Rogue n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Harry et Daphné avaient accompagné Blaise à la bibliothèque après le dîner et ils rentraient tranquillement aux cachots en échangeant des blagues et en discutant joyeusement. C'était le début du week-end, après tout, ils avaient toutes les raisons possibles d'être de bonne humeur. Tout le monde aimait le week-end, en particulier quand il y avait peu ou pas de devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Pourtant, un son qui ressemblait étrangement à des pleurs les fit s'arrêter au détour d'un couloir. Un rire s'éleva de la même direction.

-Bien fait pour toi, sale petit serpent, ricana une voix masculine.

Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité en même temps que des bruits de pas s'éloignant en vitesse firent leur apparition, diminuant rapidement avec la distance. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard interdit. Harry fut le premier à oser reprendre sa route. Il s'immobilisa tout aussi vite et Blaise faillit le heurter de plein fouet.

Devant eux, recroquevillée sur les dalles du couloir et pleurant à chaudes larmes, se trouvait Tracey Davis. Tracey qui était toujours avenante, Tracey qui était un peu timide et qui riait à toutes les plaisanteries de ses camarades, même les plus mauvaises. Ses genoux et ses paumes étaient écorchés, sa tresse habituellement impeccable en toutes circonstances était en désordre, laissant des mèches de cheveux blond vénitien s'en échapper un peu partout, et l'intégralité du contenu de son sac avait été renversé et se trouvait éparpillé dans le couloir.

-Tracey ! s'écria Daphné en se jetant sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

-Je... comp... comprends pas, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses genoux. Je ren... Je rentrais juste au d... au dortoir...

-Tracey, tout va bien, il est parti, tenta de la calmer Blaise d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

La jeune sorcière secoua négativement la tête, toujours sans les regarder. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment se rendre utile. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant d'arriver à Poudlard, alors il n'avait jamais été confronté à une situation pareille. Le garçon resta donc là où il se trouvait, les bras ballants, tandis que Blaise venait à son tour s'accroupir près de Tracey.

-Regarde-moi, lui dit-il. Regarde-moi et dis-moi tout.

-S'il-te-plaît, Trace, ajouta Daphné.

Leur amie hésita une seconde avant de s'exécuter. Ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang à tous les trois. Sur le front de Tracey étaient inscrits les mots « SALE SERPENT MALEFIQUE » avec ce qui semblait être du sang. Lorsqu'ils se furent remis de leur choc et qu'elle leur eut expliqué qu'un garçon de Gryffondor devant être en quatrième année lui avait fait ça sans raison apparente, les trois Serpentard eurent des réactions complètement différentes. Daphné arborait une expression horrifiée et le visage de Blaise s'était fermé. Harry lui, serrait les poings et les dents. Il voyait rouge. La colère avait pris le dessus sur lui. Il était prêt à partir à la recherche de ce garçon lui-même pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à son amie.

-Comment ose-t-il ! S'en prendre à quelqu'un comme ça, une première année qui plus est ! Gryffondor n'est pas censée être la maison de la chevalerie ? fulmina-t-il. Je vais lui faire regretter.

-Harry, non, intervint Blaise.

-Calme-toi, fit Daphné. Le professeur Rogue va s'en occuper, inutile de s'attirer des ennuis.

-Comment est-ce que tu veux que je me calme ? Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Tracey ! hurla Harry.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, dis-moi ? Le provoquer en duel ? Il a au moins trois ans de plus que toi, ce serait du suicide pur et simple ! rétorqua Blaise d'un ton sec. Crois-moi, je suis furieux aussi, mais aller l'affronter directement est loin d'être la solution.

Harry allait répliquer quand une voix encore plus sèche que celle du garçon s'éleva derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Qui veut affronter qui et pourquoi ? Je... s'interrompit-elle. Oh, par Merlin...

-Je vais chercher le professeur Rogue, Gemma.

-D'accord, je m'occupe d'eux.

Les quatre première année, dont une Tracey toujours en pleurs, regardèrent Alex Sykes s'éloigner à grands pas en direction du bureau de leur directeur et Gemma Farley s'approcher d'eux, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

-Je suppose qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou un autre, soupira la préfète.

-Comment ça ? fit Daphné d'une voix blanche.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on demande aux Serpentard de ne pas sortir seuls, en particulier aux plus jeunes, dit-elle sombrement.

-Tu veux dire que c'est... Un phénomène récurrent ? l'interrogea Harry, sa colère faisant place à l'incrédulité.

Les yeux de Gemma s'assombrirent et elle hocha la tête.

-Malheureusement, oui, confirma-t-elle.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

Poudlard n'était peut-être pas le lieu le plus sûr qui soit, en fin de compte. Du moins, pas pour tout le monde.


	6. Le miroir du Riséd

Noël approchait. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac avait gelé et les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui suivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban. Hagrid s'occupait de soigner les quelques hiboux qui arrivaient à traverser l'air glacé pour apporter le courrier, frigorifiés.

Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience. Des feux de cheminée chauffaient la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Serpentard mais cette dernière restait malgré tout un peu fraîche. Les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe. Le pire, c'était les cours du professeur Rogue, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud non plus dans la salle commune et les dortoirs de la maison Serpentard étant donné qu'ils étaient eux aussi situés dans les cachots du château, mais au moins il y avait des feux de cheminée qui y brûlaient en permanence dans toutes les pièces.

Ce soir-là était le dernier avant les vacances de Noël et quasiment tout le monde était allé se coucher tôt pour être en forme et ne pas manquer le Poudlard Express le lendemain matin. Il ne restait donc que Harry et Drago dans la salle commune, collés l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé, une couverture les enveloppant dans l'espoir de réduire le froid.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu vas être fatigué demain, déclara Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour toi, tu vas passer Noël tout seul à l'école.

Harry, en effet, n'irait pas à Privet Drive pour Noël. Le professeur McGonagall était passée dans les classes la semaine précédente pour faire la liste des élèves qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances et il avait été le premier à s'inscrire. Mais il n'en éprouvait aucun regret, au contraire. De plus, le fait qu'il ait des amis qui se soucient de son sort lui mettait du baume au cœur. Sans parler du fait que Drago, ainsi que ses autres amis venant de familles de sang-pur, avait apparemment pour coutume de célébrer Yule et non Noël, mais qu'il prenait cependant la peine de respecter le fait que Harry suive une fête différente de la sienne. Fête qui était d'ailleurs célébrée à Poudlard car elle concernait la majorité des élèves de l'école, au grand dam des vieilles familles de sorciers.

-Tu sais, je vais probablement connaître le meilleur Noël de ma vie, affirma-t-il. Ron et ses frères restent aussi, leurs parents vont en Roumanie voir leur fils Charlie.

-Tu vas passer tes vacances dans un dortoir vide avec pour seule compagnie des rouquins fauchés et qui se partagent un cerveau pour toute la famille, quel rêve en effet, renifla Malefoy d'un air supérieur.

-Oh, tais-toi, Malefoy, soupira Harry.

-Je dis simplement que tes fréquentations laissent à désirer.

-Je suis bien d'accord, je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec toi, répliqua Harry.

Le blond le foudroya du regard avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée devant eux et Harry fit de même.

Ces derniers temps, Ron, Hermione, Daphné et lui avaient passé tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque et il avait un peu négligé Drago et Blaise. Le nom de Nicolas Flamel était le seul indice dont ils disposaient pour essayer de découvrir ce que Rogue voulait voler, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas trouvé la moindre trace du personnage dans les dizaines d'ouvrages consultés. Ils ne savaient pas très bien par où commencer, car ils ignoraient ce que Nicolas Flamel avait fait qui soit digne de figurer dans un livre. Il n'était mentionné dans aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient lus et qui traitaient des grands sorciers de leur époque ou de leurs découvertes mais il restait des milliers et des milliers de livres sur les étagères. Feuilleter tous ces volumes représentait une tâche immense, mais ils n'avaient pas renoncé pour autant.

Hermione avait étudié une liste de titres et de thèmes qui pouvaient faire allusion à Nicolas Flamel tandis que Ron et Daphné s'étaient promenés le long des étagères en prenant des livres au hasard. Harry, lui, s'était aventuré du côté de la Réserve, une fois, mais il fallait un mot de l'un des professeurs pour avoir accès aux ouvrages qu'on y conservait et il savait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais une telle autorisation. Madame Pince l'avait donc chassé et il n'avait pas protesté. Ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander à la bibliothécaire où ils pourraient dénicher des renseignements sur Nicolas Flamel. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que Rogue ou qui que ce soit d'autre découvre ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Leurs recherches avaient duré quinze jours mais comme ils n'avaient pu y consacrer que quelques moments par-ci par-là entre deux cours, il n'était pas surprenant qu'ils aient fait chou blanc. Ils auraient eu besoin de rester beaucoup plus longtemps à la bibliothèque sans avoir continuellement Madame Pince sur le dos.

Ou bien de pouvoir poser des questions à quelqu'un qui savait tout sur tout lorsqu'il était question de familles sorcières et d'événements importants du monde magique.

-Dis, Drago ? se lança Harry sans réfléchir.

Le garçon lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait.

-Est-ce que le nom de Nicolas Flamel te dit quelque chose ?

Le blond fronça les sourcil et une expression d'intense réflexion s'afficha sur son visage. Après plusieurs secondes qui parurent s'étirer à l'infini, il finit par secouer négativement la tête.

-Enfin, si, je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où.

-Tant pis, soupira Harry. Merci quand même.

Il n'aurait plus qu'à continuer de fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble avec Ron pendant les vacances, comme ils l'avaient promis aux deux filles qui rentraient chez elles pour les fêtes.

OoOoO

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Ron et Harry eurent beaucoup trop d'occasions de s'amuser pour penser à Nicolas Flamel. Le seul moment où il se rappelait à lui, c'était le soir avant de s'endormir quand le brun se retrouvait seul dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Même lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune il avait à faire. En effet, aucun de ses camarades de première année n'était présent mais il restait plusieurs élèves des classes supérieures et ils semblaient persuadés qu'il était de leur responsabilité de ne pas le laisser s'ennuyer. Gemma était sans doute la plus attentionnée de tous malgré sa sévérité et son apparente froideur dès lors qu'elle quittait la salle commune de Serpentard. La jeune fille traitait Harry comme une sorte de petit frère et il se retrouvait régulièrement installé dans les meilleurs fauteuils près du feu avec elle et son ami Julian. Ils restaient assis des heures entières à discuter, à rire, à jouer à des jeux et à faire cuire des pancakes et des marshmallows que les deux septième année faisaient apparaître par magie.

Harry aimait beaucoup Gemma. Il découvrit un soir avec stupeur que la préfète avait perdu sa mère, qui était sa seule famille, l'été précédent. Elle n'en laissait rien paraître ; la jeune fille était un véritable roc et Harry n'y aurait pas cru si elle ne le lui avait pas avoué elle-même. Mais après tout, il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris : les Serpentard étaient loin d'être à l'aise avec les sentiments et leur expression et, en sept ans, elle avait largement eu le temps de maîtriser à la perfection ce masque d'indifférence et de froideur qu'ils tendaient à afficher en public. Il apprit également qu'elle souhaitait devenir Guérisseuse et Gemma monta encore d'un cran dans son estime. Il admirait sa préfète. De tout son cœur.

Ron, de son côté, retrouvait Harry dans la Grande Salle tous les jours pour jouer et discuter de tout et de rien. Il enseigna au Serpentard le jeu d'échecs, version sorcier. Les règles étaient les mêmes que chez les Moldus, sauf que les pièces étaient vivantes, ce qui leur donnait l'air d'une armée partant à la bataille. L'échiquier de Ron était vieux et tout abîmé. Comme toutes ses affaires, il avait appartenu à un autre membre de sa famille – son grand-père en l'occurrence. L'âge des pièces, cependant, constituait plutôt un avantage, car depuis le temps qu'il les fréquentait, Ron les connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait aucun mal à leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Harry, en revanche, jouait avec les pièces que Julian lui avait prêtées et qui ne lui faisaient aucunement confiance. Il ne savait pas très bien jouer et les pièces contestaient sans cesse ses décisions, protestant que Julian n'aurait jamais fait des choses aussi ridicules, ce qui jetait la confusion dans le jeu.

La veille de Noël, Harry se coucha en pensant au lendemain. Ce serait une bonne journée et il y aurait un réveillon, mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de cadeaux. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, cependant, il aperçut un petit tas de paquets au pied du lit.

Harry glissa hors de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre. Il ouvrit aussitôt le paquet qui se trouvait au sommet de la pile. Il était enveloppé dans un gros papier sur lequel était griffonné qu'il venait de Hagrid. À l'intérieur, il y avait une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée. De toute évidence, c'était Hagrid lui-même qui l'avait fabriquée. Harry souffla dedans et elle produisit un son semblable au hululement d'un hibou.

Un autre paquet, tout petit, contenait un simple mot :

-Nous avons reçu ton message. Voici ton cadeau de Noël, de la part de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia.

Une pièce de cinquante pence était collée au papier à l'aide d'un morceau de ruban adhésif. Ce fut à ce moment qu'on toqua à la porte du dortoir. Harry leva la tête et vit le visage de Gemma apparaître dans l’entrebâillement.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry, lui sourit-elle.

-Toi aussi, dit-il. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai des cadeaux !

Une lueur amusée dansa dans ses yeux mais le reste de son expression n'en trahit rien.

-Je sais, il en manque un, d'ailleurs, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans le dortoir avec un petit paquet dans les mains qu'elle tendit à Harry.

Il la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à bredouiller des remerciements. Il posa le cadeau des Dursley sur son lit et prit celui de la préfète.

Cette dernière s'assit sur le lit en question et étudia la pièce qui s'y trouvait.

-C'est de l'argent Moldu ? s'enquit-elle et Harry acquiesça. Elle a une forme amusante.

-Prends-la, si tu veux, dit Harry avec un grand rire.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Merci, alors, fit-elle en détachant la pièce du papier.

Harry attaqua l'emballage bien net du cadeau de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris de découvrir une petite boussole à l'intérieur. Il la prit délicatement dans ses mains et la tourna dans ses doigts. Bizarrement, l'aiguille ne semblait pas indiquer le nord.

-Elle pointera toujours en direction de ce que ton cœur recherche, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ça peut être une chose dont tu as besoin ou bien une dont tu as envie au plus profond de toi. Nous autres, Serpentard, avons la fâcheuse habitude d'ignorer nos émotions au profit de notre réflexion ou de notre intérêt, alors j'espère qu'elle te permettra de ne pas oublier que tout n'est jamais noir ou blanc et que parfois une décision du cœur vaut autant qu'une décision de l'esprit. Il faut seulement savoir l'assumer.

-Merci, Gemma, souffla Harry sans lâcher l'objet des yeux, touché. Vraiment.

-Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir.

Le garçon lui sourit puis il s'intéressa à nouveau à la pile de cadeaux.

-Tiens, qui m'a envoyé ça ?

Harry sortit du paquet un épais pull-over de laine vert émeraude, grossièrement tricoté, et une grosse boîte de fondants faits maison.

-Quel honneur, Harry, te voilà doté d'un authentique pull Weasley, fit Gemma en fronçant le nez. Ils en reçoivent tous un pour Noël, il me semble que c'est leur mère qui les tricote.

-C'est gentil à elle d'avoir pensé à moi, dit Harry en goûtant un fondant qui se révéla délicieux. Il faudra que je dise à Ron de la remercier de ma part.

La jeune fille renifla mais ne répliqua pas.

Le cadeau suivant contenait aussi des friandises, une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée. Daphné, elle, lui avait offert un magazine sur le Quidditch avec une note disant « Drago pense que tu seras un très bon attrapeur et il attend avec impatience que tu puisses rejoindre l'équipe de Serpentard. En attendant, voilà de quoi t'informer sur le sujet ».

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul paquet à ouvrir. Harry déchira le papier et un morceau de tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, glissa sur le sol où il forma un petit tas aux reflets luisants. Gemma en resta bouche bée un instant.

-Harry, c'est une cape d'invisibilité, c'est très rare, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Le garçon ramassa le morceau de tissu brillant. En le prenant entre ses doigts, il eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe. La jeune fille poussa un sifflement admiratif quand il jeta la cape sur ses épaules. Harry regarda ses pieds, mais ils avaient disparu. Il se précipita vers le miroir et ne vit que son visage qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Son corps, lui, était devenu invisible. Il remonta la cape sur sa tête et son reflet s'effaça complètement.

-Je devrais probablement confisquer ça, commenta Gemma. Qui sait tout ce qu'il serait possible de faire avec une cape d'invisibilité ? Tu dois avoir des amis influents pour obtenir une chose aussi précieuse.

-Je ne vois pas qui, répondit Harry en enlevant la cape.

La jeune fille fouilla rapidement le paquet pour en extirper un mot. Elle le tendit à Harry. Il lut ce qui était écrit d'une écriture arrondie qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage.

Très joyeux Noël. »

-Il n'y a pas de signature, informa-t-il Gemma sans quitter le morceau de papier des yeux.

Il éprouvait une étrange sensation. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette cape ? Avait-elle véritablement appartenu à son père ? Il aurait tellement voulu connaître la réponse à ces questions...

Le soir venu, après s'être régalé et amusé toute la journée, Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son dortoir. Il tira alors de sous son lit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il y avait cachée. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle et à son mystérieux expéditeur de toute la journée.

Elle avait appartenu à son père... Harry mourait d'envie de l'essayer. Il s'enveloppa dans la cape. En regardant ses pieds, il ne vit que des ombres et la tache d'un rayon de lune. C'était une impression très étrange.

Fais-en bon usage.

Grâce à sa cape, le château tout entier lui était ouvert. Il pouvait même passer un peu de temps seul s'il le voulait. Il aimait beaucoup ses amis mais ils avaient tous besoin de respirer par moment, être en permanence avec d'autres personnes pouvait se révéler épuisant à force. Debout dans l'obscurité et le silence, il éprouva un sentiment d'excitation. Il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, à présent, et ni Rusard ni les autres élèves n'en sauraient jamais rien.

Bien sûr, si elle apprenait qu'il se servait de sa cape pour enfreindre le règlement, Gemma serait mécontente, peut-être même déçue mais... Elle n'avait pas à le savoir, après tout.

Il quitta sans bruit le dortoir, descendit l'escalier, traversa la salle commune et se hâta de rejoindre le couloir désert.

Où aller ? Il s'arrêta et réfléchit, le cœur battant. Puis l'idée lui vint. La Réserve de la bibliothèque. Il pourrait lire autant qu'il voudrait, il pourrait passer le temps qu'il faudrait pour découvrir qui était Nicolas Flamel. Il se mit en chemin en serrant la cape autour de lui.

La bibliothèque était plongée dans les ténèbres. Il y régnait une atmosphère un peu effrayante. Harry alluma une lampe pour voir où il allait. On aurait dit que la lampe flottait en l'air et bien que Harry en sentît le poids au bout de son bras, la vue de cette lueur qui semblait se promener toute seule lui fit peur. Il eut une pensée pour Daphné, qui avait peur du noir.

Harry rejoignit précautionneusement la Réserve, tout au fond.

Certains livres arboraient des titres incompréhensibles, d'autres n'en avaient pas du tout. L'un des volumes était maculé d'une tache sombre qui donnait l'horrible impression d'être du sang. Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, peut-être pas, en tout cas, il crut entendre un faible chuchotement qui provenait des rangées de livres, comme s'ils savaient que quelqu'un se trouvait là qui n'aurait pas dû y être.

Il fallait commencer quelque part. Posant la lampe par terre, il s'intéressa à l'étagère du bas et choisit un livre, un peu au hasard.

Un hurlement suraigu, à glacer le sang, retentit alors dans le silence de la bibliothèque. C'était le livre qui criait ! Harry le referma d'un coup sec, mais le hurlement continua, une note assourdissante, toujours la même. Harry tomba en arrière, renversant sa lampe qui s'éteignit instantanément. Saisi de panique, il entendit des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Il remit tant bien que mal le livre sur l'étagère, prit la fuite à toutes jambes et se retrouva face à Rusard au moment où celui-ci arrivait devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Les yeux pâles et furieux du gardien le regardèrent sans le voir. Harry parvint à se faufiler entre le mur et lui, puis fonça dans le couloir, tandis que résonnait encore à ses oreilles le cri perçant du livre.

Il s'arrêta soudain devant une haute armure. Il avait été si occupé à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre la bibliothèque et lui qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'il avait prise. À cause de l'obscurité, peut-être, il était incapable de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il entendit alors la voix de Rusard.

-Vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir directement si quelqu'un venait rôder la nuit dans la bibliothèque, professeur. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque, dans la Réserve, très précisément.

Harry se sentit pâlir. Il ne savait pas où il était mais Rusard devait connaître un raccourci, car sa petite voix grasseyante se rapprochait. Il entendit alors avec terreur Rogue répondre à Rusard.

-La Réserve ? Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, nous allons les rattraper.

Harry resta figé sur place tandis que Rogue et Rusard s'avançaient dans sa direction. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, bien sûr, mais le couloir était étroit et ils allaient inévitablement le heurter au passage. La cape le rendait invisible, mais elle ne supprimait pas pour autant le volume de son corps.

Il recula en faisant le moins de bruit possible et vit alors sur sa gauche une porte entrouverte. Retenant sa respiration, il se glissa par l'entrebâillement en essayant de ne pas faire bouger le panneau et parvint à son grand soulagement à entrer dans la pièce à l'insu de Rogue et Rusard.

Tous deux passèrent devant la porte sans s'arrêter et Harry s'adossa au mur profondément, écoutant le bruit de leurs pas s'éloigner puis s'évanouir. Il prit le temps de se calmer avant de jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avait l'air d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Il voyait la forme sombre de pupitres et de chaises entassés contre les murs. Il y avait également une corbeille à papiers retournée. Il remarqua aussi, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas appartenir au mobilier habituel d'une salle de classe, quelque chose que quelqu'un avait dû ranger là pour s'en débarrasser.

C'était un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Harry déchiffra : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. »

Il ôta sa cape et s'approcha du miroir pour vérifier qu'il était toujours invisible. Il fit un pas en avant et dut alors se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Il se retourna brusquement et son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine encore plus fort que lorsque le livre s'était mis à hurler. Car son reflet était apparu, mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait un groupe de gens qui se tenaient derrière lui.

La pièce était vide, cependant. La respiration haletante, il se tourna lentement vers le miroir.

Il vit à nouveau son reflet, livide, apeuré, et derrière lui au moins dix autres personnes. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. La pièce était toujours vide. Ou alors, eux aussi étaient peut-être invisibles, mais ce miroir avait la faculté de les refléter quand même ?

Il étudia longuement le miroir, tendant parfois la main derrière lui pour détecter une quelconque présence qui n'existait pas. Puis soudain, alors qu'il était à présent si près du miroir que son nez touchait presque celui de son reflet, Harry réalisa quelque chose.

-Maman ? murmura-t-il. Papa ?

L'homme et la femme qui tenaient juste derrière son reflet le regardèrent en souriant. Lentement, Harry détailla les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le miroir. Il vit d'autres yeux verts comme les siens, d'autres nez qui ressemblaient au sien, et même une petite vieille qui avait les mêmes genoux noueux que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sa famille devant les yeux.

Harry les observa longtemps, très longtemps. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre le miroir comme s'il espérait passer au travers. Quelque chose lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de son corps, un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

Un bruit lointain le ramena à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'il retrouve le chemin de son lit. Il arracha son regard du visage de sa mère et murmura :

-Je reviendrai...

Puis il se hâta de quitter la pièce.

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry raconta sa découverte de la nuit à Ron. Il hésitait à lui montrer le miroir mais il voulait au moins que son ami soit au courant.

-J'aimerais bien voir tes parents, dit Ron en attrapant une tranche de toast.

-Et moi, j'aimerais bien voir toute ta famille, tous les Weasley au complet.

Harry marqua une pause avant de se décider.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, ce soir. Tu pourras me montrer tes autres frères.

-Tu peux les voir quand tu veux, il te suffira de venir à la maison cet été. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ton miroir ne montre que les morts. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas réussi à trouver ce Flamel.

Mais Harry avait presque oublié Flamel, il ne pensait plus qu'à ses parents. Il voulait les revoir la nuit prochaine. Peu lui importait désormais le chien à trois têtes et ce qu'il gardait.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu as l'air bizarre.

OoOoO

En fin de compte, Ron ne l'accompagna pas ce soir-là. Harry s'était enveloppé dans la cape et il avait pris la boussole offerte par Gemma. Il craignait de ne pas être capable de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au miroir alors il avait décidé de faire confiance à ce petit objet magique.

En à peine une demie-heure à suivre les indications de la boussole, Harry aperçut la haute armure de la veille. Il ouvrit la porte avec excitation. Harry se débarrassa de la cape et courut vers le miroir. Ils étaient toujours là.

Il resta là peut-être une heure, peut-être plus, avant qu'un bruit en provenance du couloir ne le ramène une nouvelle fois à la réalité. Il eut juste le temps de ramener la cape sur lui avant que les yeux étincelants de Miss Teigne n'apparaissent à la porte. Il resta parfaitement immobile, un peu anxieux de découvrir si la cape d'invisibilité marchait aussi avec les animaux. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Miss Teigne s'éloigna enfin.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il était conscient de devoir rentrer s'il ne voulait pas risquer de croiser Rusard que la chatte serait allée chercher. Alors Harry quitta la pièce en murmurant un au revoir, sans regarder le miroir pour ne pas flancher.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry était ailleurs. Ron s'inquiétait, tout comme Gemma, mais il ne leur dit rien. Il pensait au miroir. Il pensait à sa famille, à tous ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître mais qui pourtant faisaient partie de lui.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Harry retourna dans la salle de classe désaffectée.

À nouveau, il vit son père et sa mère qui lui souriaient et un de ses grands-pères qui hochait la tête avec une expression de bonheur. Harry s'assit par terre, devant le miroir. Rien ne l'empêchait de rester ici toute la nuit à contempler le miroir.

Soudain, Harry entendit des pas derrière la porte et il jeta la cape sur ses épaules, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était le professeur Rogue. Il parut surpris de voir le miroir et s'en approcha, son expression se faisant plus douce et plus triste à chaque pas. Harry glissa discrètement sur le côté pour ne pas que le professeur de potion lui marche dessus et il sortit de l'axe du miroir. Il observa donc son enseignant caresser délicatement le miroir du bout des doigts.

-Lily... souffla-t-il.

Toute la douleur du monde sembla défiler dans son regard.

-Idiote de Lily Evans... Si tu n'étais pas partie avec lui... Si tu n'avais pas fini avec cet abruti... Tu serais toujours là...

Il poussa un soupir déchirant et le cœur de Harry se serra. Il parlait de sa mère. Il avait connu sa mère, et, visiblement, ils étaient proches. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Harry ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser, continua Rogue d'une voix brisée.

Le garçon se sentait mal, il n'aurait pas dû assister à cela, il le savait. C'était bien trop privé, bien trop intime. Mais Harry n'avait aucun moyen de partir tant que son directeur de maison serait dans la salle.

-Tu sais, j'ai ton fils à Serpentard maintenant. Il ressemble beaucoup à ton horrible mari, mais il a tes yeux, Lily. J'ai été surpris quand le Choixpeau me l'a envoyé. Je ne voulais pas du rejeton Potter dans ma maison... Et puis, j'ai imaginé la réaction de son père s'il avait su ça, ricana Rogue, amer. J'essaie de ne pas être trop dur avec lui. C'est ton fils... Et puis, il doit être au moins partiellement différent puisqu'il n'a pas atterri à Gryffondor... Mais si tu voyais à quel point il est le portrait craché de Potter, c'en est ridicule.

Rogue s'interrompit dans sa tirade, les yeux humides. Harry était stupéfait de ce qu'il entendait. L'enseignant ferma les yeux et tourna le dos au miroir.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas réelle. Tu es juste une projection du Miroir du Riséd...

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Tu me manques, Lily... murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Abasourdi, Harry en fit rapidement de même, une quantité incroyable d'interrogations bourdonnant dans sa tête.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur le Miroir du Riséd. Et il en trouva. Bien trop à son goût, d'ailleurs. Il découvrit que le miroir tendait à rendre fous ceux qui le contemplaient. Il apprit ce que voulait dire Rogue par « juste une projection ». Il savait désormais que le miroir ne montrait rien de plus que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, de celui qui le regardait.

Harry prit alors la décision difficile de ne plus retourner dans la salle désaffectée.


	7. Nicolas Flamel

Harry avait eu du mal à se tenir à sa décision de ne plus aller contempler le Miroir du Riséd, mais il y était parvenu. Pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, la cape d'invisibilité était restée rangée au fond de sa valise, même s'il lui était impossible d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Sans parler d'oublier l'expression de Rogue face au miroir, ses mots...

Harry commença à faire des cauchemars. Il rêvait sans cesse que ses parents disparaissaient dans un éclair de lumière verte tandis qu'une voix aiguë lançait un petit rire aigrelet.

Ron avait simplement décrété que ses rêves étaient « étranges » quand il lui en avait parlé, mais Gemma s'était montrée plus utile que le Gryffondor.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas un simple cauchemar. Peut-être que c'est un souvenir. Tu sais, Harry, le sortilège de Mort est vert...

Daphné avait semblé fascinée par sa découverte quand elle était revenue deux jours avant la reprise des cours et que Harry lui avait raconté ses vacances. Le garçon avait cependant gardé le monologue de Rogue pour lui, sans trop savoir ce qui l'y poussait.

Hermione, elle, était partagée entre l'horreur à l'idée que Harry se promène dans les couloirs la nuit au risque de se faire attraper par Rusard, et la déception qu'il n'ait toujours pas trouvé qui était Nicolas Flamel. Au moins, elle ne savait pas pour les agressions ciblant la maison Serpentard ; c'était un secret bien gardé, comme tout ce qui se passait au sein de leur maison d'ailleurs. Si elle avait su, nul doute qu'elle aurait passé un savon en bonne et due forme à Harry pour avoir pris autant de risques, surtout sans résultats.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le retour de Drago, en fin d'après-midi la veille de la reprise. Dès qu'il vit Harry, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans leur dortoir, désert à cette heure. Drago s'assit sur son lit et Harry fit de même, les deux garçons se faisant ainsi face. Le blond arborait un air satisfait.

-Je sais qui est Nicolas Flamel, lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry.

Drago hocha la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Mon parrain m'a offert un livre sur l'alchimie pour Noël et c'est là que je l'ai retrouvé. Nicolas Flamel est le seul alchimiste à avoir réussi l'exploit de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale.

-La quoi ? dit Harry.

-Tu ne connais pas ? Remarque, c'est logique : tu as été élevé par des Moldus, je ne peux pas attendre de toi que tu aies plus de culture qu'un s... qu'un Né-Moldu, se reprit Drago.

-Et donc ? fit Harry en choisissant de ne pas relever le commentaire du garçon.

-Ok, je t'explique. Fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, c'était l'objectif ultime de toutes les anciennes recherches alchimiques. C'est une substance qui aurait la propriété de changer n'importe quel métal en or et de produire l'élixir de longue vie qui rend celui qui le boit immortel. La seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours, c'est celle de Nicolas Flamel. Il a plus de six cents ans actuellement, ajouta Drago, les yeux pétillant depuis le début de sa tirade.

-Une Pierre qui fabrique de l'or et qui te rend immortel, répéta Harry.

-C'est ça, confirma le blond. Je peux te poser une question, Harry ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ça ? Non pas que je n'aime pas parler d'alchimie, mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être ton sujet de prédilection.

-Simple curiosité, mentit Harry. J'ai entendu son nom et je me suis demandé de qui il s'agissait mais je n'ai rien trouvé à la bibliothèque.

-Tu n'as pas dû chercher au bon endroit. Il est célèbre, Poudlard a forcément des livres sur lui.

-Sans doute, je crois que j'ai cherché dans des livres beaucoup trop récents, rit Harry en repensant à toutes ces heures passées à étudier des ouvrages contemporains. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il serait si vieux.

Le lendemain, Harry s'empressa de rassembler ses amis pour leur faire part de la découverte de Drago et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Oh mais oui, ça me revient ! J'ai vu son nom dans un livre que j'ai emprunté il y a déjà un bout de temps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il fallut ensuite expliquer à Ron ce qu'était une Pierre philosophale, à la surprisse de Harry qui avait cru comprendre que c'était un objet que toute la communauté magique connaissait, mais ils étaient surexcités. Ils savaient dorénavant ce que gardait le chien et par conséquent ce que Rogue convoitait. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas voulu obtenir la Pierre philosophale ? Elle promettait tout de même richesse et vie éternelle à son possesseur !

OoOoO

Quelques temps plus tard, après le match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle – que les rouge et or avaient une nouvelle fois perdu à cause de leur attrapeur lamentable – Harry prenait l'air dans le parc du château quand il vit une silhouette encapuchonnée filer discrètement en direction de la Forêt interdite. Harry reconnut sans peine sa démarche. C'était Rogue. Qu'allait-il faire dans la forêt pendant que tout le monde dînait ?

Le Serpentard décida de le suivre discrètement, puisqu'il était déjà en retard. Il tira sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac et se dissimula dessous. Les arbres de la forêt étaient oppressants et l'atmosphère y était lugubre mais le garçon prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas perdre son professeur de vue.

Il s'arrêta à l'orée d'une clairière, se dissimulant derrière les arbres pour espionner ce que faisait Rogue. Il eut la surprise de le voir retrouver le professeur Quirrell. Harry tendit l'oreille pour s'efforcer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait beau être invisible, il n'osait pas s'avancer plus.

-... ne sais pas pour... pourquoi v... v... vous avez te... tenu à me v... v... voir ici, Severus.

-Il vaut mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle, répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas censés connaître l'existence de la Pierre philosophale.

Quirrell marmonna quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas mais Rogue l'interrompit.

-Vous avez trouvé comment faire pour passer devant cette bestiole sans se faire dévorer ? dit-il.

-M... M... mais, Severus... Je...

-Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je devienne votre ennemi, Quirrell ? lança Rogue en faisant un pas en avant.

-Je... je... ne comprends pas ce... ce que vous...

-Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Un hibou poussa un hululement et Harry sursauta, faisant au passage retomber la cape qui était bien trop grande pour lui. Il marcha sur une brindille qui émit un craquement sonore et il se figea. Heureusement pour lui, aucun des deux hommes ne sembla y prêter attention. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation.

-... quelques formules magiques dont vous avez le secret. J'attends.

-M... mais... Je... je ne...

-Très bien, l'interrompit Rogue. Nous aurons bientôt une autre conversation, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir et de choisir votre camp.

Rogue s'enveloppa dans sa cape et Harry eut juste le temps de se cacher avant qu'il ne quitte la clairière. Il faisait presque nuit, à présent, mais Harry distinguait nettement la silhouette de Quirrell qui était resté immobile au même endroit, comme pétrifié.

OoOoO

Harry rassembla Daphné, Hermione et Ron à la sortie de la Grande Salle, après le dîner.

-Harry ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'étais pas là, j'ai eu peur que quelque chose ne te soit arrivé ! s'exclama la blonde. Ils n'ont rien dit mais les autres étaient morts d'inquiétude aussi.

-Je vais bien, Daphné, assura Harry. Désolé d'être parti sans prévenir.

-Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas se balader seuls dans les couloirs, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je t'assure que je vais bien. Aucune raison de t'en faire !

Elle ne sembla qu'à moitié convaincue mais elle acquiesça néanmoins. Elle ne souhaitait sans doute pas causer une scène, en particulier pas en présence des deux Gryffondor qui observaient déjà leur échange d'un air interrogateur. Harry leur sourit dans le but de les apaiser. Ses amis lui sourirent en retour et le garçon les entraîna à sa suite. Ils se rendirent dans une salle vide et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Harry leur raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

-On avait deviné juste. Il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale. Rogue essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges, probablement, et Quirrell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser.

Quelque chose chiffonnait un peu Harry dans cette histoire mais il aurait été incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait et sa conclusion était tout simplement logique après tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

-Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Rogue, dit Hermione, inquiète.

-Dans ce cas, elle aura bientôt disparu... conclut Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est assez court, désolée... Mais les suivants seront plus longs, c'est promis !


	8. Norbert le dragon

Quirrell se montra cependant plus courageux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il devint encore plus pâle et plus maigre, mais il ne semblait pas avoir cédé. Lorsque Harry le croisait, il lui adressait un sourire en forme d'encouragement et d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, Ron, de son côté, rappelait à l'ordre quiconque se moquait de son bégaiement. Daphné, quant à elle, insistait pour se rendre régulièrement devant la porte du couloir interdit pour vérifier que Touffu était toujours derrière.

Hermione, pour sa part, avait autre chose en tête que la Pierre philosophale. Elle avait commencé à établir un programme de révisions pour les examens de fin d'année et, de ce que Harry en avait vu, elle harcelait Ron et Neville pour qu'ils en fassent autant. Les deux Serpentard, eux, étaient épargnés car les première année des vert et argent travaillaient régulièrement tous ensemble dans leur salle commune depuis le début de l'année. En effet, ils n'étaient peut-être pas à Serdaigle, mais la plupart visaient l'excellence et se plongeaient donc corps et âme dans leurs études, entraînant dans leur sillage les moins motivés d'entre eux.

-Tu nous remercieras quand tu verras écrit « Optimal » à côté de toutes tes matières, Harry, disait souvent Théo au garçon qui, lui, appartenait à cette dernière catégorie.

Les professeurs devaient être du même avis car ils avaient imposé tellement de devoirs pour les vacances de Pâques qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps aux élèves pour songer à s'amuser. Harry, comme ses camarades, quittait très peu la salle commune de Serpentard qu'ils préféraient tous largement à l'ambiance silencieuse et presque étouffante de la bibliothèque. Il ne voyait donc que rarement Hermione et Ron qui, eux, semblaient vivre dans l'antre de Madame Pince avec leur ami Neville.

Soudain, le bruit d'un gros livre qu'on pose violemment fit sursauter l'intégralité de la salle commune. Il s'agissait de Blaise, la mine exaspérée, qui venait de lâcher sur la table son manuel d'histoire de la magie.

-J'en ai assez. Ça suffit, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

-Il faut qu'on travaille, on aura que des T aux examens sinon... marmonna Crabbe.

-Toi peut-être, Vincent, rétorqua Blaise. Personnellement, je considère que j'ai assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Sérieusement, est-ce que vous avez vu la couleur du lac ?

Un silence hésitant lui répondit. Il continua.

-Il est tellement clair que la salle commune en est presque lumineuse ! Il doit faire un temps magnifique dehors.

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de la fenêtre, sauf Théodore qui était retourné à ses révisions de métamorphose, et ils furent bien obligés de constater que Blaise disait vrai. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de lumière traverser l'eau du Lac Noir avant ce jour.

-Je sors, décida-t-il tout en se levant. Qui m'aime me suive.

Harry ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant d'emboîter le pas à son ami. Il était persuadé de finir par mourir d'ennui s'il devait lire une seule page de plus de son cours de botanique. Le garçon jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Daphné, interrogateur, mais elle secoua la tête et retourna à son travail. En revanche, Drago et Pansy décidèrent de les suivre à l'extérieur. Le blond se leva de son fauteuil avec la grâce d'un chat tandis que la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds comme si, comme Harry, elle n'avait attendu que cela.

Tous les quatre bavardaient tranquillement dans l'herbe, paressant au soleil, quand Harry aperçut deux silhouettes familières quitter la cabane de Hagrid. Ils durent le voir aussi car ils changèrent brusquement de direction pour venir vers le petit groupe de Serpentard. Blaise, Drago et Pansy commencèrent par se tendre en apercevant la couleur de leur uniforme car les Gryffondor étaient de loin ceux qui s'en prenaient le plus à leur maison. À ce stade de l'année, même en se déplaçant exclusivement en groupes, tous avaient déjà été victime au moins une fois d'une mauvaise rencontre. Une jour, Blaise et Drago étaient restés collés au mur en face de la classe de métamorphose durant plus d'une heure avant que quelqu'un ne vienne les décrocher. Une autre fois, Harry avait été victime d'un sortilège qui l'avait fait trébucher dans les escaliers en sortant de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ses amis avaient été obligés de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Quant à Pansy, elle avait aussi dû rendre visite à Madame Pomfrey après que des pustules aient brusquement décidé de faire leur apparition sur son visage. La liste pouvait continuer longtemps si l'on s'intéressait à tous les membres de la maison Serpentard. Les élèves qui appartenaient aux vert et argent tendaient donc à être méfiants, en particulier les plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas vraiment en capacité de se défendre. Cependant, ils reconnurent bien vite les nouveaux arrivants et se détendirent instantanément.

-La miss je-sais-tout et le pouilleux, quel honneur de vous voir...

Les deux Gryffondor la foudroyèrent du regard et Ron avait les poings serrés.

-Pansy, fit Harry sur un ton d'avertissement.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Le garçon se redressa un position assise.

-Est-ce qu'on peut te parler, Harry ? Sans _eux_ , je veux dire, demanda Ron.

-J'arrive, accepta l'intéressé.

Il entendit Drago marmonner quelque chose mais il n'y prêta pas attention et suivit les deux rouge et or un peu plus loin dans le parc. Hermione et Ron semblaient partagés entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation et il en déduisit qu'ils avaient dû découvrir des choses concernant la pierre philosophale.

-Allez-y, racontez-moi, les invita-t-il.

Ses amis se lancèrent sans se faire prier dans un récit bien trop détaillé de leur journée, en commençant par leur rencontre avec Hagrid à la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tôt.

-En résumé, tous les professeurs, dont Rogue et Dumbledore, participent à la protection de la pierre et Hagrid a gagné un œuf de dragon illégal ? conclut Harry.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Surtout pour le dragon.

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Hagrid si jamais quelqu'un s'aperçoit qu'il élève un dragon dans sa cabane ?

-J'imagine qu'il sera renvoyé, grimaça Hermione.

-Ou emprisonné, ajouta sombrement Ron. C'est interdit par la loi.

OoOoO

Un matin, à la récréation, les deux Gryffondor se jetèrent sur Harry à la seconde où il émergea de son cours de métamorphose. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, ils l'entraînèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid.

-Le dragon est en train d'éclore, lui expliqua Ron à voix basse.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et pressa le pas. Hagrid les accueillit dans sa maison, tout excité, le teint écarlate.

-Il est presque sorti, annonça-t-il. Content que tu sois venu aussi, Harry.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et observèrent l’œuf craquelé en retenant leur souffle.

Presque aussitôt, il y eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une démarche pataude. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait à un vieux parapluie noir tout fripé.

Le dragon éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau.

-Il est magnifique, murmura Hagrid.

Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus.

-Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! s'exclama Hagrid.

-Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien à crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? demanda Hermione.

Mais avant même qu'elle eut terminé sa question, Hagrid se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Un garçon. Il s'est enfui vers le château.

Harry bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit pour regarder au-dehors. Même de loin, il était impossible de s'y tromper.

Drago Malefoy avait vu le dragon.

-Je vais lui parler ! s'exclama Harry avant de courir lui aussi vers le château.

Il entendit vaguement Hagrid lui crier de revenir mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Harry était le seul de leur petit groupe à être en capacité de parler avec Drago et, si besoin, de le convaincre de garder le secret. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hagrid se faire renvoyer ou emprisonner.

Harry rattrapa Drago juste au moment où se dernier s'apprêtait à se diriger vers leur classe, un peu essoufflé.

-Drago, il faut qu'on parle, fit le brun, pantelant.

-Je crois que tu vas te faire plaquer, Drago, se moqua Millicent qui se trouvait à proximité.

Le blond la foudroya du regard avec une intensité presque effrayante mais il se détourna bien vite d'elle au profit de Harry, entraînant l'autre Serpentard à l'écart de leurs camarades. Le garçon croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air dur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

Harry tressaillit légèrement. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que Drago n'appelait les gens par leur nom de famille que dans deux cas : s'il les méprisait ou s'il leur reprochait quelque chose. Harry déglutit en cherchant ses mots.

-Ce que tu as vu chez Hagrid... commença-t-il, hésitant. J'ai besoin que tu gardes le secret.

Son interlocuteur souleva un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Et pourquoi donc ? En fait, je devrais déjà être dans le bureau du professeur Rogue pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé.

-Hagrid serait renvoyé ou pire ! protesta Harry.

-Et je devrais m'en soucier parce que... ?

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela. Drago n'avait en effet aucune raison valable de se préoccuper du garde-chasse de l'école. Le blond soupira.

-Écoute, Potter, je sais que tu... l'apprécies, grimaça-t-il. Et étonnamment, je pense que Daphné a commencé à s'attacher à lui aussi puisqu'elle t'accompagne parfois chez lui. Mais ça ne justifie pas de le défendre quand il est clairement dangereux.

-Hagrid n'est pas dangereux.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il a un _dragon_ dans sa cabane, sa cabane _en bois_ qui plus est ! Je sais que tu as été élevé par des Moldus mais je suis sûr que tu as au moins une petite idée du danger que représente un dragon et tu comprendras que je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour toi ou l'une de tes fréquentations douteuses.

Sa voix était coupante et plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry triturait la manche de sa robe de sorcier, inquiet de ne pas réussir à le convaincre. Ou plutôt, inquiet de ne pas vouloir le convaincre autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Il comprenait malgré lui la réaction de Drago ; élever un dragon au sein d'une école était sans doute bien plus problématique qu'une simple question de légalité. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Hagrid, il se l'interdisait. Il se devait d'être de son côté.

Harry prit alors une décision. Il ancra ses yeux verts dans les gris du blond et dit fermement :

-Tu ne diras rien. En échange, je vais le convaincre de ne pas garder le dragon. Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit parti d'ici la fin du mois au plus tard.

-D'accord, acquiesça Drago après plusieurs secondes. Et si tu échoues je vais tout droit voir Dumbledore.

-Marché conclu.

Le brun tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres Serpentard devant leur salle.

-Harry, une dernière chose ! lança Drago.

Il se retourna vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Dis-moi comment ça avance.

-Promis.

OoOoO

Ce même jour, après avoir terminé tous leurs cours de la journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent près de la rive du Lac Noir et le Serpentard leur fit part de sa discussion avec Drago.

-Ça me coûte de le dire mais Malefoy a raison. Mon frère Charlie travaille avec des dragons et je peux vous assurer qu'en garder un ici est une mauvaise idée, soupira Ron.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les trois amis passèrent la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la cabane de Hagrid pour essayer de le raisonner.

-Relâchez-le dans la nature, le pressait quotidiennement Harry.

-Impossible, répondait inlassablement Hagrid. Il est trop petit. Il mourrait.

En une semaine, le dragon, baptisé Norbert, avait triplé de volume et des volutes de fumée lui sortaient naseaux. Hagrid, trop occupé à prendre soin de lui, négligeait ses devoirs de garde-chasse. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de cognac vides et de plumes de poulet, restes des repas de Norbert.

Harry avait déjà joué quasiment toutes ses cartes, il n'avait plus vraiment d'arguments pour le convaincre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution et il ne l'aimait guère : la menace. Il allait devoir se servir de Drago s'il espérait parvenir à quoi que ce soit.

-Hagrid, dans une quinzaine de jours, Norbert sera aussi grand que la maison. Vous ne pourrez plus le cacher, commença le Serpentard.

Hagrid se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Et ça, c'est en supposant que Drago n'aille pas avertir Dumbledore d'ici là. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour retarder l'échéance mais je suis à court de choses à lui offrir contre son silence, tout est une question de jours ou peut-être même d'heures.

Le garde-chasse arborait une expression dévastée qui lui serra le cœur. Il voyait également dans les yeux des deux Gryffondor qu'ils désapprouvaient sa méthode de persuasion mais il n'avait plus le choix, ils avaient épuisé toutes leurs autres options.

-Harry, je ne peux pas l'abandonner... Ce serait cruel, il est loin de savoir se débrouiller tout seul !

Alors qu'il pesait ses mots dans sa tête, à la recherche d'un moyen pas trop abrupt d'aborder la solution qu'il avait envisagée la veille dans son lit, Hermione se tourna vers Ron. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avoir une illumination et son visage rayonnait.

-Charlie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Toi aussi, tu perds la boule, dit Ron. Moi, je m'appelle Ron, tu te souviens ?

Harry roula des yeux à la réaction de son ami. Il savait parfaitement où Hermione voulait en venir pour avoir suivi exactement le même cheminement un peu auparavant.

-Elle parle de ton frère, Ron, clarifia le garçon.

-Mon frère ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il étudie les dragons, dit Hermione. Je sais qu'il est en Roumanie mais je suis convaincue qu'on peut trouver un moyen de lui envoyer Norbert. Comme ça Charlie s'occupera de lui et il pourra le relâcher dans la nature quand il sera assez grand !

Ce fut au tour du visage du roux de s'illuminer. Il approuva immédiatement l'idée qu'il jugeait excellente.

Hagrid finit par accepter qu'ils envoient un hibou à Charlie pour lui demander de prendre en charge le dragon.

Ce fut donc avec fierté que Harry, enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac comme Hermione gardait des livres dans le sien, rentra à sa salle commune ce soir-là, prêt à informer Drago de leur avancée.

OoOoO

Le jeudi matin, au petit-déjeuner, Ron et Hermione se glissèrent discrètement derrière Harry qui discutait en beurrant un toast à la table de Serpentard.

-Charlie m'a répondu, il faut qu'on se retrouve pour mettre au point un plan, lui chuchota Ron.

-Quand ? s'enquit le brun sur le même ton, s'attirant des regards curieux de la part de ses amis vert et argent.

-Juste après les cours dans la salle de classe abandonnée du couloir de la bibliothèque, suggéra Hermione.

Il acquiesça et les deux Gryffondor s'éloignèrent.

-Je te raconterai tout plus tard, promit Harry à Daphné.

La blonde fit la moue mais ne protesta pas. Harry chercha Drago du regard et le trouva un peu plus loin avec Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Il hésitait à l'emmener avec lui. Après tout, il avait promis de lui raconter ses avancées et il pourrait éventuellement les aider à établir leur plan.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Hermione et Ron après sa dernière heure de la journée, accompagné de Dago Malefoy, les deux Gryffondor furent tout sauf ravis. Heureusement, ils s'étaient au moins débarrassés de ses deux gardes du corps pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Harry ? cracha Ron.

-Je lui ai demandé de venir.

Le roux le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Mais _pourquoi_? Il te fait du chantage !

-Bien sûr que non, Ron, soupira Harry.

-Harry et moi avons passé un accord, Weasley, nuance, rétorqua Drago d'un air froid et supérieur.

En l'observant, Harry se posa une question sur lui-même. Il se demanda si, comme la plupart de ses camarades de maison, il arborait un masque quand il se retrouvait en présence de personnes autres que ses amis. Peut-être bien.

Après plusieurs minutes de protestations de la part de Ron et de médiation un peu dépitée de la part d'Hermione, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à une table pour en venir au sujet de leur réunion.

-Charlie a des amis qui peuvent récupérer Norbert, annonça finalement Ron qui gardait un œil suspicieux sur Drago.

-C'est génial ! Quand ? s'enthousiasma Harry.

-C'est là que ça se complique, dit Hermione. Comme c'est illégal, il faut que les amis de Charlie soient discrets. Ce qui fait qu'il nous demande d'amener Norbert tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie samedi à minuit. Si jamais on se fait prendre sur le chemin, c'est fini.

-J'ai peut-être une solution, déclara Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-J'ai reçu la cape d'invisibilité de mon père pour Noël, leur apprit-il. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, non ?

-Elle était à ton père et elle fonctionne encore ? s'enquit Drago, sceptique.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est pas courant du tout, répondit Ron. Elle doit être de vraiment bonne qualité ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous l'as pas dit ?

-Je n'avais pas de raison de le faire.

-Mais...

-Ron, Harry n'est pas obligé de tout nous dire, le réprimanda Hermione. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de se servir de ta cape.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Drago. Il suffirait de cacher le dragon avec, de monter à la tour et de redescendre. Je peux créer une diversion pour Rusard.

-Quel genre de diversion ? se renseigna Harry.

-Fais-moi confiance, lui dit le blond qui arborait un sourire en coin.

-D'accord, accepta Harry sans laisser la moindre chance aux deux autres de protester.

Ils passèrent une heure entière à peaufiner leur plan dans les moindres détails et Drago refusa durant tout ce temps de dévoiler en quoi consistait sa diversion. Harry s'en moquait, il savait que le garçon ne les trahirait pas et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

-Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose qui m'attend et je vous ai déjà bien assez aidés comme ça, s'excusa finalement Drago. Harry, si vous échouez tu sais ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé acquiesça gravement et le blond quitta la vieille salle de classe sans même laisser le temps à Harry de lui proposer de le raccompagner. Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient probablement derrière la porte de toute façon.

-Tu devrais te méfier de ce type, Harry, s'empressa de dire Ron dès que la porte fut de nouveau close.

-Je sais qu'on a eu des débuts difficiles mais je t'assure que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-Il te fait du chantage et il nous traite comme des moins que rien !

-Ce n'est pas du chantage, Ron, on en a déjà parlé, soupira Harry. Et il traite quasiment tout le monde comme ça, il fait même des efforts envers Hermione par rapport au début de l'année.

-C'est peut-être vrai mais je suis du même avis que Ron, je ne lui fais pas confiance, avoua Hermione d'un air hésitant.

-Eh bien moi si, se braqua Harry. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, ayez au moins confiance en moi.

OoOoO

Le samedi venu, Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione devant l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor, dissimulé sous sa cape, puis Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent Ron à la tour d'astronomie où il devait les attendre. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez Hagrid pour récupérer le dragon. Hagrid avait les yeux emplis de larmes et les deux amis en eurent le cœur serré. La nuit était sombre, le ciel rempli de nuages. Norbert avait été enfermé dans une grande boîte.

-Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage, dit le garde-chasse d'une voix étouffée. Et je lui ai laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

Un bruit de déchirure à l'intérieur de la boîte indiqua que l'ours en peluche venait sans doute de perdre la tête.

-Au revoir, Norbert, sanglota Hagrid tandis que Harry et Hermione recouvraient la boîte avec la cape d'invisibilité, puis se glissaient au-dessous. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais !

Minuit approchait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir situé au pied de la tour la plus haute, chargés de leur fardeau. Ils montèrent sans difficulté l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet. Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le balcon où les attendait nerveusement Ron, dans l'air frais de la nuit, ils ôtèrent la cape pour respirer enfin à pleins poumons.

-Oh, miracle, vous êtes là ! J'ai bien cru que Rusard allait me tomber dessus, leur apprit le roux à mi-voix. Je l'ai entendu en bas des escaliers mais il n'est pas monté, il s'est contenté de passer en trombe avec Miss Teigne.

-Je suppose que c'est grâce à la fameuse diversion de Malefoy, dit Hermione. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait.

-Je lui demanderai plus tard, si vous voulez, proposa Harry.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Norbert qui s'agitait dans sa boîte pour essayer de s'échapper. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quatre balais surgirent de l'obscurité et descendirent en piqué vers le sommet de la tour. Les quatre amis de Charlie avaient fabriqué un harnais à accrocher entre leurs balais pour pouvoir transporter Norbert. Tout le monde s'y mit pour attacher soigneusement le dragon, puis les trois élèves échangèrent des poignées de main avec les autres en les remerciant chaleureusement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione virent bientôt la boîte à dragon s'éloigner dans le ciel puis disparaître au loin. Le cœur léger et les bras libres, ils redescendirent l'escalier. Ils étaient débarrassés du dragon.

Le Serpentard et les Gryffondor finirent par se séparer pour retourner à leur dortoir respectif et Harry prit la direction des cachots, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de pouvoir annoncer à Drago, d'un air satisfait au possible, que leur plan avait été un franc succès.


	9. Sous la trappe

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la rumeur voulait que Thomas et Finnigan, deux élèves de Gryffondor, aient été retrouvés dans la salle des trophées aux alentours de minuit. Ils avaient tous deux perdus dix points et avaient gagné une retenue. Le sourire narquois de Drago et les regards noirs qu'ils lui adressaient ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à la raison de leur présence hors de leur salle commune en pleine nuit. Harry s'apprêtait à demander au blond comment il avait réussi à les attirer là quand un raclement de gorge dans son dos attira son attention. Il découvrit Gemma. Il faillit lui sourire mais il avisa son air fermé et se ravisa.

-Harry, viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient.

Le garçon se leva, confus, et il suivit la préfète hors de la Grande Salle. Une fois seuls, elle soupira et extirpa quelque chose de sous sa robe de sorcière. La mâchoire de Harry faillit se décrocher. C'était sa cape d'invisibilité. Il étendit le bras pour la prendre mais Gemma l'éloigna de lui.

-Comment... ? bredouilla-t-il.

-Je l'ai trouvée par terre en haut de la tour d'astronomie en faisant ma ronde. Tu as de la chance que ça soit moi qui l'ai vue. Je peux savoir comment elle s'est retrouvée là ?

Sa voix était calme et posée mais les reproches n'étaient pas durs à deviner. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui révéler la vérité, c'était trop dangereux pour tout le monde.

-Je suppose que c'est lié à l'affaire Thomas-Finnigan ? soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis pas sûr... répondit-il en relevant la tête.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, tu n'es pas sûr ?

-J'avais un... rendez-vous. Peut-être que c'était une distraction, admit-il.

-Un rendez-vous ? Par Merlin, Harry, tu as onze ans ! Tu ne devrais même pas encore penser à l'amour !

Harry rougit furieusement en réalisant que son semi-aveu pouvait prêter à confusion.

-C'est... C'est pas... Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Gemma ! protesta-t-il. C'était un rendez-vous mais pas un... Un _rendez-vous_. C'était complètement amical.

Elle l'étudia d'un air suspicieux. Harry déglutit, toujours écarlate. Finalement, son regard s'adoucit.

-Très bien. Je laisse passer pour cette fois.

Elle lui tendit sa cape et un soupir de soulagement échappa au garçon.

-Merci, Gemma.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite, jeune homme. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre, cette cape finira l'année au fond de mon placard. C'est bien clair ?

Il acquiesça vivement et elle lui sourit enfin.

OoOoO

Les examens arrivèrent. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, surtout dans la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites. De plus, depuis quelques temps Harry souffrait de douleurs qui lui transperçaient le front par instants. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi c'était dû et madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, n'avait pas su l'aider. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il était également épuisé, il n'arrivait presque plus à dormir. Son vieux cauchemar le réveillait sans cesse. Daphné supposait que c'était le stress des examens qui lui faisait cet effet et ses autres amis semblaient approuver sa théorie.

Après leur dernier examen, celui d'histoire de la magie, la blonde prit Harry, Ron et Hermione à part. Avec étonnamment peu d'énergie, elle les entraîna au bord du lac, son endroit préféré.

-Hier soir, commença-t-elle, je lisais un peu pour me relaxer et je suis tombée sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Hermione avec un réel intérêt.

-Il y avait un chapitre qui parlait des cerbères. Les chiens à trois têtes. Et devinez quoi ? Il était écrit que la musique les endort, leur apprit Daphné.

Un silence pensif suivit sa déclaration.

-Mais si c'est écrit dans un livre qui est à la bibliothèque, à la disposition de tout le monde, Rogue risque de l'avoir trouvé aussi, non ? fit Ron.

-C'est possible, oui.

L'estomac de Harry se noua. C'était mauvais. Sans compter que quelque chose le chiffonnait toujours pour cette histoire de Rogue. Il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus mais il était convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils restèrent un moment sur la rive à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de Rogue et du chien. Harry se leva finalement.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Daphné.

-Voir Blaise, dit-il en s'étirant. Je lui ai promis de jouer aux échecs avec lui.

-Je t'accompagne, déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu faible.

-Non, reste si tu veux, on n'est pas très loin. Tout ira bien, promit Harry en sentant la réticence de la blonde.

Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'aurait qu'à l'enfiler si besoin. Il savait aussi que Daphné s'arrangerait sans problème pour être accompagnée quand elle voudrait rentrer à son tour.

-D'accord, à plus tard alors, dit-elle.

-Je pense que tu devrais retourner à la salle commune aussi, tu m'as l'air fatiguée, fit Hermione d'un air inquiet.

En effet, la Serpentard avait les yeux rouges et des cernes, et elle lui paraissait un peu pâle.

-Je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle. Je vais rester encore un peu avec vous deux. Vous n'aurez qu'à me raccompagner plus tard.

Harry acquiesça, respectant sa décision, et se sépara de ses amis. Au détour d'un couloir, le garçon se figea. Une voix émergeait d'une salle habituellement vide. Il reconnu Quirrell et tendit l'oreille.

-Maître... Je... Enfin... Non, non, bien sûr. Ce soir. Je la prendrai ce soir, je vous le promets.

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra. Il s'éloigna à grands pas avant de se faire surprendre par l'enseignant. Qui pouvait bien être ce « maître » ? Le professeur Rogue ? Non, Quirrell ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Mais Quirrell avait aussi toujours bégayé et là il ne l'avait pas fait, les « toujours » et les « jamais » n'étaient peut-être donc pas fiables. L'esprit du Serpentard tournait à plein régime. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal comptait prendre quelque chose. Et s'ils avaient fait fausse route depuis le début ? Et si Quirrell était le voleur qui cherchait à s'emparer de la pierre ? Si c'était le cas, ils n'avaient plus un instant à perdre, il comptait passer le chien le soir-même.

Harry fit demi-tour au pas de course, toute partie d'échec avec Blaise oubliée. Ses amis le virent arriver vers eux, essoufflé, avec étonnement.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Hermione en se mettant sur ses pieds.

-C'est Quirrell, on s'est trompé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ron cligna des yeux, Daphné arqua mollement un sourcil et Hermione pencha légèrement la tête.

-Je ne te suis pas, déclara la blonde.

Les deux autres plussoyèrent.

-Je viens d'entendre Quirrell dire qu'il allait prendre la pierre ce soir. Ce n'est pas Rogue, c'est Quirrell. Rogue devait seulement chercher à le faire avouer.

-Tu as dû mal comprendre, Harry. Toutes les preuves pointent vers Rogue et Quirrell a l'air d'être complètement inoffensif, rétorqua Hermione, dubitative.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? insista quant à lui Ron.

-Non, avoua le Serpentard avec réticence. Mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se permettre de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ?

Un silence pensif lui répondit, bientôt brisé par Hermione.

-Je pense que la meilleure solution serait d'en parler au Professeur Dumbledore, affirma-t-elle.

-Allons-y maintenant, alors ! les pressa Harry.

Les deux Gryffondor se mirent sur leurs pieds, bien que moyennement enthousiastes, mais Daphné ne bougea pas. La jeune fille avait le regard perdu dans le vague et sa peau était aussi pâle que celle des fantômes du château.

-Daphné ? l'interpella Harry, inquiet.

La blonde leva les yeux vers son ami, comme au ralenti, et lui adressa un faible sourire qui paraissait forcé.

-Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle leva lourdement un bras et leur adressa un petit geste d'encouragement. Le Serpentard remarqua alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il s'accroupit dans l'herbe à sa hauteur, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Tu trembles et on dirait que tu vas t'effondrer à tout instant, ne me dis pas que tout va bien, s'agaça le brun.

-Tu fais peur à voir, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, ajouta Ron sans une once de tact.

Daphné foudroya le roux du regard et elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement car elle s'apprêtait à protester, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Les garçons ont raison. Est-ce que tu peux au moins te lever ?

-Bien sûr que je peux, affirma sèchement la blonde dans un élan de fierté.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle essaya de joindre le geste à la parole, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle n'évita la chute que grâce à Harry qui l'avait rattrapée au dernier moment grâce à d'impressionnants réflexes.

-On va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie et on ira voir le directeur après, décida le garçon.

Visiblement honteuse, la blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais accepta.

Une fois la Serpentard laissée aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, qui les rassura en leur apprenant que leur amie était victime d'une sorte de grippe du monde sorcier assez commune dont Harry était incapable de retenir le nom et qu'elle irait mieux d'ici quelques jours, les trois première année partirent en quête de leur directeur.

Ils errèrent longuement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en vain. Apparemment, personne n'avait jugé bon d'indiquer le chemin menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, frustrés, et s'assirent sur un petit banc de pierre. Les trois amis soupirèrent de concert.

-Il faut le trouver avant que Quirrell ne vole la pierre, marmonna Harry.

-Je reste persuadé qu'il s'agit de Rogue, contra Ron. Ce type est louche.

-J'ai entendu Quirrell et, crois-moi, c'était au moins tout aussi louche, rétorqua le Serpentard.

-Harry, ce prof est même pas capable de se défendre contre les boules de neiges magiques de mes frères et tu crois qu'il est capable de commettre quoi que ce soit d'interdit ? Alors que Rogue... Enfin, c'est Rogue, je ne sais même pas quoi ajouter à ça. Même son aura est maléfique. Sans oublier que c'est un Serp...

Le roux s'interrompit avant la fin de sa tirade, réalisant son erreur, mais trop tard. Le mal était fait. Harry le foudroya des yeux, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés.

-Je croyais que tu avais fini par dépasser tes préjugés sur _ma_ Maison mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé, fit Harry d'un ton coupant.

L'autre garçon eut la présence d'esprit d'apparaître contrit et de baisser les yeux en marmonnant de molles excuses sous la colère de son ami et le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. Cette dernière jugea qu'il valait mieux détourner leur attention et prit à son tour la parole.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons des choses plus pressantes à faire, vous pourrez vous chamailler plus tard. Disons que nous avons deux suspects. Nous devons toujours trouver le professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre. Quand il expira doucement, il sentit sa mâchoire et ses mains se relaxer légèrement même s'il bouillonnait encore à l'intérieur. Il prit une seconde inspiration et entreprit de se fabriquer un masque de sérénité, pièce par pièce. C'était Blaise qui lui avait appris cette technique quand il avait remarqué l'impulsivité de son ami le soir où Tracey avait été agressée.

-Très bien, repartons à sa recherche, décréta-t-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Hermione l'imita sans hésiter et Ron suivit, l'air contrit.

À peine quelques mètres plus loin, Peeves passa à toute allure au dessus de leurs têtes en hurlant à plein poumons, une expression de terreur accrochée sur son visage fantomatique. Les trois première année s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder et une pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune Serpentard.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui effraie Peeves à ce point, dit-il. Le Baron Sanglant.

-Votre fantôme flippant ? l'interrogea le roux. Quelque part ce n'est pas étonnant...

-Au moins le nôtre ne perd pas sa tête, répliqua Harry. Le Baron protège Serpentard de Peeves. Passées les premières semaines, tout le monde sait qu'il suffit de menacer l'esprit frappeur de raconter au Baron qu'il nous a posé problème pour qu'il s'excuse et nous laisse tranquille. Un garçon de cinquième année assure même que Peeves l'a déjà _supplié_ de ne rien dire au Baron. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je parle de lui.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Oh, Harry c'est une idée brillante ! On aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! s'exclama Hermione. Il suffit de demander notre chemin à un fantôme.

-En y réfléchissant, on aurait même pu demander de l'aide à un tableau, mais bon, répondit-il avec une nonchalance feinte.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et Harry s'efforça de conserver une façade neutre, lui offrant simplement un petit sourire en retour. En réalité, il était légèrement gêné par le compliment de son amie. Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'en recevoir.

-Le Baron n'aime pas vraiment les autres maisons, continua-t-il afin de détourner l'attention de sa personne. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens dans une seconde.

Sans attendre, Harry s'élança dans la direction dont venait Peeves. Sans surprise, le Baron Sanglant flottait à l'angle du couloir. Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui et le fantômes baissa ses yeux translucides sur le garçon.

-Bien le bonjour, Baron, le salua le brun avec toute la formalité dont il était capable.

-Bonjour, répondit sobrement l'autre. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je suis à la recherche du bureau du directeur. Je dois m'entretenir d'une affaire urgente avec lui mais je ne parviens pas à le trouver. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la bonne direction ?

Le regard du fantôme se fit pensif.

-Je crains de ne point pouvoir t'aider, mon jeune ami. Je pourrais en effet t'indiquer le chemin, cependant le directeur n'est pas là.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout.

-Pas là ? répéta-t-il.

-Pas là, confirma le Baron. Il a été appelé au Ministère de la Magie et vient de quitter l'école. Il ne sera de retour que demain, j'en ai bien peur. Si ton affaire est véritablement urgente, je te suggère de t'adresser au professeur Rogue pour le moment.

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Baron.

-Je t'en prie, mon garçon.

Harry le salua en hâte avant de repartir vivement vers ses deux amis, plus pâle qu'il ne l'était avant de les laisser. Hermione s'en aperçut immédiatement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? s'enquit-elle.

-Dumbledore n'est pas à Poudlard, leur annonça-t-il. Il a été appelé au Ministère et ne rentrera que demain, apparemment.

Les deux autres pâlirent à leur tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? s'interrogea Ron à haute voix.

Le silence s'étira entre eux alors que tous tentaient de trouver une solution à leur problème. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Il avait bien une idée mais elle était dangereuse. Ron et Hermione étant des Gryffondor, ils ne seraient peut-être pas opposés à prendre des risques. Lui, en revanche, était un Serpentard. On lui avait répété maintes fois qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés, en particulier s'il n'était pas certain d'obtenir des résultats concluants à travers eux. Malgré tout, le directeur manquait à l'appel, Hagrid était un bon ami mais trop peu fiable, et deux des professeurs se trouvaient déjà sur leur liste de suspects, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se fier aux autres enseignants dans ces conditions. Alors, Harry se résigna.

-On pourrait descendre sous la trappe aussi, suggéra le garçon.

Les deux Gryffondor levèrent des yeux éberlués sur lui. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque avant de leur exposer son raisonnement.

-On peut se faire renvoyer ! protesta Hermione.

-Je sais, mais c'est un risque à prendre, affirma-t-il avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

-C'est une idée complètement folle, Harry, dit Ron. Je viens. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut rentrer à trois sous ta cape ?

-Sûrement. Et toi, Hermione ? Est-ce que tu nous accompagnes ?

La jeune sorcière soupira mais acquiesça.

-Je ferais bien d'aller étudier un peu mes bouquins, j'y trouverais sans doutes des choses utiles pour ce soir. J'irai aussi parler à Daphné, si elle se sent un peu mieux. Elle sait énormément de choses sur tous les sujets.

Harry sourit à ses amis, soulagés qu'ils aient accepté de venir avec lui.

OoOoO

Après dîner, Harry fit mine d'être particulièrement fatigué et d'aller se coucher tôt. Personne ne le retint, ses amis suspectant probablement qu'il avait attrapé la même chose que Daphné. Il descendit donc seul dans son dortoir. Il extirpa sa cape d'invisibilité et la flûte que Hagrid lui avait offerte à Noël de sa malle. Il comptait l'utiliser pour endormir Touffu. C'était mieux que d'avoir à chanter quelque chose. Ensuite, le garçon monta dans son lit avec ses affaires et tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Une fois qu'il jugea avoir entendu tous les garçons se coucher, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et quitta son lit à pas de loup. Il remonta les escaliers et fut soulagé de voir à la fois que la salle commune était vide et que la pendule indiquait qu'il n'avait rendez-vous à la tour de Gryffondor que quinze minutes plus tard. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, une voix légèrement endormie le fit se figer sur place.

-Harry ? C'est toi ?

L'intéressé se retourna. Il découvrit un Drago Malefoy au saut du lit, debout dans la pénombre et le regard balayant la pièce.

-C'est toi, pas vrai ? Avec la cape ? Je t'ai entendu sortir de ton lit et je me suis demandé pourquoi tu ne revenais pas... Tout va bien ?

Harry hésita un bref instant avant de descendre la cape sur ses épaules, laissant son visage visible. Les yeux argentés du blond se posèrent sur lui.

-Tout va bien, tu peux retourner te coucher. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. On se verra demain.

-Quelque chose d'important ? Au beau milieu de la nuit ? s'étonna Drago, un sourcil arqué en signe d'incrédulité et d'interrogation. Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas encore en train de faire évader un dragon ?

-Pas de dragon, cette fois, c'est promis.

-Tant mieux.

-Je suis désolé, Drago, je suis pressé. Je dois y aller.

Il allait se détourner du garçon quand ce dernier le retint.

-Attends ! lança-t-il. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose de dangereux ?

-Je... Peut-être. Sans doute. Oui, avoua-t-il.

Le blond croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le défia du regard.

-Explique-moi tout. Sinon je te retiens ici de force.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Drago ! protesta le garçon. Je te raconterai demain, si tu veux.

-Non, maintenant. Je connais le maléfice du saucisson, le menaça-t-il en sortant sa baguette de la poche de son pyjama.

Harry pesa rapidement ses options dans sa tête. Il valait probablement mieux pour tout le monde qu'il avoue tout en vitesse à l'autre Serpentard. C'était la solution la plus simple et la moins risquée. Après tout, il lui faisait confiance. Le brun prit donc une profonde inspiration et se lança dans un récit détaillé mais expéditif de leur investigation.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, pensif.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est Quirrell. Je connais le professeur Rogue depuis ma naissance, je le connais mieux que personne dans ce château. Ce n'est pas lui.

Harry fut surpris par cette affirmation. Malgré le favoritisme évident dont l'enseignant faisait preuve, il n'aurait jamais deviné que Drago connaissait leur directeur de maison avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette révélation. Il n'avait plus que cinq minutes pour monter jusqu'à la tour et retrouver les deux autres.

-Je dois vraiment y aller, Ron et Hermione vont m'attendre.

Son ami soupira avant de le foudroyer du regard.

-Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec des Gryffondor, Potter, ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu vas te faire tuer un de ces jours et potentiellement tous nous entraîner dans ta chute. Attends-moi ici une seconde, que j'enfile autre chose qu'un pyjama, fit-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? s'étonna le brun.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'empêche de mourir, répliqua-t-il.

Malgré lui, un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Harry à ces mots. Il attendit donc sagement son ami devant la porte de la salle commune et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts sous sa cape dès qu'il fut remonté vêtu d'une robe d'uniforme. Les deux Serpentard s'empressèrent alors de rejoindre les Gryffondor. Ces derniers protestèrent à mi-voix dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de la présence imprévue du blond parmi eux mais un miaulement lointain de Miss Teigne les fit taire bien vite.

Le petit groupe de quatre redescendit en silence jusqu'au couloir interdit. Là, ils trouvèrent Peeves en train de faire des plis dans le tapis pour faire trébucher les gens.

-Qui est là ? dit-il soudain, ses petits yeux noirs rétrécis. Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes-vous ? Gnomes, fantômes ou sales mômes ?

Il s'éleva dans les airs et les observa.

-Je devrais appeler Rusard si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours.

Harry eut soudain une idée. Il échangea un regard avec Drago qui sembla être sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui et acquiesça.

-Peeves, dit-il d'une voix rauque, le Baron Sanglant a ses raisons d'être invisible.

Peeves fut tellement abasourdi qu'il faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa à temps et resta suspendu à trente centimètres de l'escalier. L'esprit frappeur se fondit alors en excuses.

-J'ai des affaires à mener ici, dit Harry de sa voix rauque. Ne reviens plus dans les parages cette nuit.

-Oh mais bien sûr, Monsieur le Baron, bien entendu, dit Peeves en remontant dans les airs. J'espère que vos affaires se passeront bien, Monsieur le Baron. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.

Et il fila ailleurs.

-Formidable, Harry ! murmura Ron.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient avancés dans le couloir et virent que la porte était entrebâillée.

-Et voilà, dit Harry à voix basse, le voleur a déjà réussi à passer devant Touffu.

La porte ouverte semblait leur faire redouter ce qui les attendait. Sous la cape, Harry se tourna vers les trois autres.

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

Tous acquiescèrent, même si Drago était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry poussa la porte. Des grognements retentirent aussitôt. Les trois museaux du chien reniflaient frénétiquement dans leur direction, bien qu'il fût incapable de les voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre ? demanda Hermione.

-Ça ressemble à une harpe, dit Ron. C'est sans doute Rogue qui l'a laissée là.

-Quirrell, corrigea sèchement Drago.

-Le chien doit se réveiller dès qu'on arrête de jouer, dit Harry sans leur prêter attention. Bon, allons-y.

Il porta la flûte à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, mais dès la première note, les paupières du monstre devinrent lourdes, il arrêta de grogner, ses jambes faiblirent, il trébucha puis s'effondra sur le sol, profondément endormi. Les trois autres en profitèrent pour soulever la trappe. Il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit en dessous. C'était le noir le plus complet. L'inconnu. Le danger. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'excitation ou d'appréhension. Aucun de ses amis ne semblant emballé à la perspective de s'élancer ainsi dans l'inconnu, Harry décida de se porter volontaire. Il donna donc la flûte à Hermione et sauta. L'air humide lui sifflait aux oreilles et la chute semblait être infinie. Finalement, il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou avec un bruit sourd. Malgré l'obscurité, il détermina qu'il avait atterri sur une sorte de plante.

-C'est O.K. ! cria-t-il en direction de la trappe qui dessinait au-dessus de sa tête un carré lumineux de la taille d'un timbre-poste. On peut sauter, c'est mou, ici !

Ron fut le premier à suivre. Puis Drago tomba à côté d'eux. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard empli de méfiance qui fit presque soupirer Harry. Ce n'était pas le moment de se chamailler, ils avaient un voleur à arrêter. La flûte qu'on entendait faiblement s'interrompit. Le chien aboya bruyamment, mais Hermione avait déjà sauté et elle atterrit de l'autre côté de Harry.

-On doit être à des kilomètres sous le château, dit-elle.

-Une chance qu'il y ait cette plante, fit remarquer Ron.

-Une chance ? hurla Hermione. Regardez-vous, tous les trois !

Elle se leva d'un bond et parvint péniblement à se réfugier contre une paroi humide. Péniblement, car dès l'instant où elle avait atterri, les vrilles de la plante, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Quant à Ron, Harry et Drago, des sortes de lianes leur avaient déjà ligoté les jambes sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Hermione avait réussi à se libérer avant que la plante ait eu le temps de l'immobiliser. Elle regarda avec horreur Harry et Ron qui se débattaient pour essayer de se libérer, mais plus ils tiraient sur les tentacules, plus l'emprise du monstre végétal se resserrait autour d'eux. Drago, lui, s'était immédiatement figé.

-Ne bougez plus ! leur ordonna Hermione.

-Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais elle a raison ! s'exclama le blond. C'est un Filet du Diable, vous allez empirer les choses si vous vous débattez !

-Je suis ravi de le savoir, ça nous aide beaucoup ! lança Ron d'un ton narquois en essayant d'empêcher la plante de s'enrouler autour de son cou.

-Silence vous trois, j'essaye de me rappeler comment il faut faire pour la tuer, dit Hermione.

-Alors, dépêche-toi, parce que j'ai du mal à respirer, dit Harry d'une voix haletante tandis que la plante lui étreignait la poitrine.

-Voyons, le Filet du Diable... Qu'est-ce que nous a dit le professeur Chourave, déjà ? Elle aime l'humidité et l'obscurité...

-Dans ce cas, allume un feu, dit Harry, à moitié étouffé.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas de bois ! s'écria Hermione en se tordant les mains.

-TU ES FOLLE ? hurla Ron. TU ES UNE SORCIÈRE OU QUOI ?

-GRANGER, TU SAIS FAIRE DE LA MAGIE, NON ? ALORS SERS-T'EN ! s'écria Drago au même moment.

Harry crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « maudits Sangs-de-Bourbe » mais avec la plante qui s'enroulait partout autour de lui il n'aurait pas pu en jurer.

Hermione finit par sortir sa baguette magique. Elle l'agita, marmonna quelque chose et un jet de flammes bleues, semblables à celles, plus petites, qu'elle avait enfermées dans un bocal durant l'hiver, jaillit en direction de la plante. En quelques instants, Ron, Drago et Harry sentirent la plante desserrer son étreinte tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Ils retrouvèrent alors leur liberté de mouvement.

-Une chance que tu écoutes bien en classe, Hermione, dit Harry en la rejoignant près du mur, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux et s'enfonçait sous la terre. « Comme à Gringotts », pensa Harry. Avec un haut-le-cœur, il se souvint des dragons qui étaient censés garder la salle des coffres dans la banque des sorciers. Et s'ils se retrouvaient face à un dragon, un dragon adulte ? C'était déjà difficile avec Norbert...

Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques dizaines de mètres.

Il s'avéra bien vite que la deuxième épreuve consistait à attraper la bonne clé sur un balai volant. Hermione, Ron, Drago et Harry en enfourchèrent chacun un et, par un excellent travail d'équipe, ils parvinrent à acculer la grosse clé en argent à l'ancienne dont ils avaient besoin et Harry s'en saisit.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'atterrir et Harry courut vers la porte, serrant dans sa main la clé qui se débattait, Il l'enfonça dans la serrure et tourna. Il y eut un déclic, puis la clé s'envola à nouveau, les ailes en piteux état.

-Prêts ? demanda Harry, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et il ouvrit la porte.

La deuxième salle était plongée dans une telle obscurité qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, une lumière éclatante jaillit soudain en leur révélant un spectacle étonnant. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière des pièces noires qui étaient plus grandes qu'eux et semblaient avoir été sculptées dans de la pierre. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenaient les pièces blanches. Harry et les trois autres furent parcourus d'un frisson. Les pièces blanches n'avaient pas de visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? murmura Harry.

-C'est évident, non ? dit Ron. Il va falloir jouer une partie d'échecs pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Derrière les pièces blanches, ils apercevaient une autre porte.

-Comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-On devient des pièces d'échecs et on gagne la partie, répondit Drago.

Ron acquiesça. Il s'avança vers un cavalier noir et posa la main sur le cheval. Aussitôt, la pierre s'anima. Le cheval frappa l'échiquier de ses sabots et le cavalier tourna vers Ron sa tête coiffée d'un casque.

-Il faut.. . euh... qu'on se joigne à vous pour passer de l'autre côté ? demanda Ron.

Le cavalier noir approuva d'un signe de tête. Ron se tourna vers les autres.

-Il faut bien réfléchir, dit-il. On va devoir prendre la place de quatre des pièces noires.

Harry, Hermione et Drago restèrent silencieux, attendant que Ron ait pris une décision.

-Ne vous vexez pas, dit-il enfin, mais vous n'êtes pas très bons aux échecs, tous les deux. Quant à toi, Malefoy, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vaux.

Le blond s'apprêtait à répondre quand Harry le devança.

-Il est bon, mais pas autant que toi, affirma le brun. On te suit.

-D'accord, fit Ron.

Drago semblait vouloir protester. Néanmoins, son instinct de survie était plus fort que sa fierté et il se retint. Ils laissèrent donc Ron prendre les choses en main.

Ron commença alors à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires et elles se déplacèrent sans bruit là où il les envoyait. Harry sentit ses jambes faiblir. Que se passerait-il si jamais ils perdaient ?

Leur premier choc fut de voir le camp adverse prendre leur cavalier qui n'était pas Ron. La reine blanche l'assomma en le jetant à bas de sa monture et le traîna au bord de l'échiquier où il resta immobile, face contre terre.

-C'était nécessaire, dit Ron qui paraissait secoué. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir prendre ce fou, Hermione. Vas-y.

Chaque fois qu'elles perdaient un de leurs hommes, les pièces blanches se montraient sans pitié et bientôt, il y eut une rangée de pièces noires hors de combat alignées le long du mur. Mais Ron s'arrangeait pour prendre autant de pièces blanches qu'ils en avaient perdu de noires.

-On y est presque, murmura-t-il. Voyons, réfléchissons...

La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage.

-Oui, dit Ron à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre...

-NON ! s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione.

-Laissez-le faire, intervint Drago. Il a raison, il doit le faire. C'est la seule solution si on veut gagner cette partie. Et on _doit_ la gagner.

-Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! approuva Ron. Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry.

Le brun faillit protester mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il savait que le roux savait ce qu'il faisait. S'il disait qu'il s'agissait de la seule solution, et si Drago était de son côté, alors il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Il acquiesça. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

-Prêt ? demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé. J'y vais... et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné.

Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant assommé, Hermione avait poussé un cri, mais elle n'avait pas bougé de sa case. Drago avait encore pâli d'une teinte et il déglutit visiblement.

En tremblant, Harry se déplaça de trois cases vers la gauche.

Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de Harry. Ils avaient gagné. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond. Après avoir jeté à Ron un dernier regard navré, Harry, Drago et Hermione franchirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre passage.

-Tu crois qu'il... commença Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas blessé, assura Harry en essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant, à votre avis ?

-Le Filet du Diable, c'était le maléfice de Chourave. C'est sans doute Flitwick qui a ensorcelé les clés. McGonagall a donné vie aux pièces d'échecs. Il nous reste donc à affronter les sortilèges de Quirrell et de Rogue.

Ils étaient à présent devant une nouvelle porte.

-Super, marmonna Drago.

-On y va ? murmura Harry.

-D'accord.

Harry poussa la porte. Aussitôt, une répugnante odeur leur frappa les narines et tous trois durent relever les pans de leur robe pour se couvrir le nez. Ils virent alors, allongé sur le sol, un immense troll encore plus grand que celui auquel ils s'étaient attaqués. Il était évanoui, avec une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front.

-Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu à se battre avec celui-ci, murmura Harry.

-Un seul troll m'a largement suffi, approuva le blond.

Ils enjambèrent avec précaution l'une de ses chevilles qui leur barrait le chemin et se hâtèrent de gagner la porte suivante. Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, ils s'attendaient au pire, mais ils ne virent rien d'effrayant. Il y avait simplement une table sur laquelle étaient alignées sept bouteilles de différentes formes.

-Ça, c'est le maléfice de Rogue, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière eux. Mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire: celui-ci était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. Ils étaient pris au piège.

-Regardez ! dit Hermione en prenant un rouleau de parchemin posé à côté des bouteilles.

Harry, bien vite imité par Drago, s'approcha et lut par-dessus son épaule:

Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,

Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.

Le second: différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales,

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et les garçons furent stupéfaits de voir qu'elle souriait.

-Remarquable ! dit-elle. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la logique. Une énigme. Il y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui n'ont pas la moindre logique, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la solution.

-Et nous non plus... grimaça Harry.

-Bien sûr que si. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est écrit sur ce papier. Il y a sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur nos pas en traversant les flammes violettes.

-Mais comment savoir laquelle boire ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir.

-Je crois savoir, intervint le blond.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise.

-Severus aime beaucoup les énigmes. J'ai grandi en en résolvant, expliqua-t-il simplement, accentuant l'étonnement de la Gryffondor. C'est la plus petite bouteille qui nous permettra de traverser les flammes noires et d'arriver jusqu'à la Pierre.

La jeune sorcière relut plusieurs fois le parchemin avant de relever la tête en souriant.

-Il a raison, dit-elle.

Harry regarda la minuscule bouteille.

-Il y a tout juste une gorgée, là-dedans, dit-il, ce n'est pas assez pour nous trois.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Quelle est celle qui permet de franchir les flammes violettes ?

Hermione et Drago montrèrent simultanément une bouteille ronde, à droite de la rangée.

-Alors, buvez celle-là, dit Harry Retournez auprès de Ron, allez prendre des balais dans la salle des clés volantes et utilisez-les pour ressortir par la trappe. Touffu n'aura pas le temps de vous mordre. Hermione, emmène Ron à l'infirmerie. Drago, va chercher Rogue et dis-lui qu'on a besoin de lui. Si c'est toi, il te croira sans doute.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que ce n'est pas Rogue le voleur ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Quasiment certain. Et si jamais je me trompe, vous pouvez toujours aller à la volière et envoyer un message à Dumbledore avec Hedwige.

Hermione se jeta sur lui en lui disant de faire attention. Drago, lui, arborait un masque impassible, trahissant de ce fait son inquiétude pour Harry qui le connaissait trop pour être dupé par son expression. Il leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Buvez d'abord.

Ses amis s'exécutèrent et ils furent parcourus d'un long frisson.

-Ce n'est pas du poison ? demanda Harry d'une voix angoissée.

-Non, mais on dirait de la glace.

-Dépêchez-vous, allez-y avant que les effets disparaissent.

-Bonne chance... Sois prudent... fit Hermione.

Drago ne lui laissa pas la chance de s'attarder plus que ça et l'entraîna vers les flammes avec lui d'un pas raide.

-Reviens vivant ! lança-t-il sans se retourner.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, murmura Harry.

Le brun respira profondément, prit la petite bouteille et se tourna vers les flammes noires.

-J'arrive ! dit-il.

Et il vida la bouteille. Il eut alors l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain glacé. Il reposa la bouteille, contracta ses muscles et s'avança à travers le feu. Les flammes lui léchèrent le corps, mais il ne sentit aucune chaleur. Pendant quelques instants, il ne vit plus que la couleur noire du feu magique, puis il se retrouva de l'autre côté, dans la dernière salle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La première année touche déjà à sa fin... Plus qu'un chapitre ! La deuxième année ne va pas suivre immédiatement parce qu'avec la rentrée je ne sais pas si je vais avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, surtout que je vais commencer à réellement m'éloigner doucement mais sûrement du canon. Du coup, après le prochain chapitre, il y aura une pause dans la série (pour vous, pas pour moi) le temps que je termine L'héritier de Serpentard (qui sera aussi plus long que Or perhaps in Slytherin, normalement)  
> Oh et, non, je n'ai pas écarté Daphné juste pour écarter Daphné. Cette partie du chapitre a son importance... mais pour plus tard.


	10. L'homme aux deux visages

Quirrell était là.

Le professeur lui sourit, le visage parfaitement calme.

-Je me demandais si vous alliez me rejoindre ici, Potter, dit-il tranquillement. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien surpris de me voir.

-J'ai suspecté Rogue, au début, admit-il avec méfiance. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était vous.

Quirrell éclata de rire, non pas du petit rire grêle et tremblant qu'on lui connaissait, mais d'un rire franc et glacial.

-Severus faisait un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours en train de fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris géante ! À côté de lui, qui donc aurait pu soupçonner le p... p... pauvre et bé... bégayant p... p... professeur Quirrell ? Je suis étonné que vous soyez parvenu à m'identifier, j'ai peut-être sous-estimé votre intelligence, Potter. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance puisque de toute façon, je vais vous tuer cette nuit.

Quirrell claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, des cordes surgirent de nulle part et ligotèrent solidement Harry.

-Vous êtes un peu trop curieux pour vivre bien longtemps, Potter. Quelle idée de vous promener dans les couloirs le soir de Halloween ! Il me semblait que vous m'aviez surpris pendant que j'allais voir ce qui protégeait la Pierre.

-C'est vous qui avez fait entrer le troll ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai un don avec les trolls. Vous avez dû constater ce que j'ai fait à celui qui se trouve dans l'autre salle, là-bas ? Malheureusement, pendant que tout le monde le cherchait partout, Rogue, qui me soupçonnait déjà, est monté directement au troisième étage pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans le fameux couloir. Et non seulement mon troll n'a pas réussi à vous tuer, mais ce chien à trois têtes n'est même pas parvenu à arracher la jambe de Rogue. Et maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, Potter, je dois examiner cet intéressant miroir.

À ce moment-là seulement, Harry se rendit compte que le miroir du Riséd se trouvait derrière Quirrell.

-Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la Pierre, murmura Quirrell en le contournant pour s'y regarder. On peut faire confiance à Dumbledore pour manigancer ce genre de choses... Mais il est à Londres... Et quand il reviendra, je serai loin.

La seule chose que pouvait tenter Harry, c'était de faire parler Quirrell pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur le miroir.

-Je vous ai vu avec Rogue, dans la forêt, lança-t-il.

-Oui, dit Quirrell d'un ton dégagé en allant examiner le dos du miroir. Il me suivait de près, à ce moment-là. Il voulait savoir où j'en étais. Depuis le début, il me soupçonnait. Il a essayé de me faire peur, comme s'il avait pu y arriver, alors que j'avais Lord Voldemort avec moi...

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines à ses mots. Voldemort aidait Quirrell ? N'était-il pas mort ? Harry n'était-il pas connu pour cette raison ? Le garçon ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Cette affaire avait bien plus d'ampleur que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Quirrell scruta à nouveau le miroir d'un air avide.

-Je vois la Pierre... Je suis en train de l'offrir à mon maître... Mais où est-elle ?

Encore ce terme, « maître ». S'agissait-il donc de Voldemort ? Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir y penser. Il essaya de se débarrasser de ses liens, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il détourne l'attention de Quirrell du miroir.

-Je suis quand même surpris d'avoir eu raison à votre sujet. Rogue a l'air de ne vraiment pas m'apprécier, dit-il.

-Oh mais, bien sûr, répondit Quirrell d'un ton désinvolte. Il était à Poudlard avec votre père, vous ne le saviez pas ? Ils se méprisaient cordialement.

Cette voie ne l'amènerait pas loin. Il devait trouver un autre sujet.

-Je vous ai entendu parler à votre... maître, aujourd'hui. Il était avec vous dans cette salle de classe ? réalisa Harry avec horreur.

-Il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille, répondit tranquillement Quirrell. Je l'ai rencontré quand je voyageais autour du monde. J'étais un jeune homme stupide, à l'époque, plein d'idées ridicules sur les notions de bien et de mal. Lord Voldemort m'a montré à quel point j'avais tort. Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher... Depuis ce temps-là, je l'ai servi fidèlement, bien que je l'aie laissé tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il a dû sévir, avec moi.

Quirrell fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson.

-Il ne pardonne pas facilement les erreurs. Le jour où je n'ai pas réussi à voler la Pierre, à Gringotts, il était très mécontent. Il m'a puni. Et il a décidé de me surveiller de plus près...

La voix de Quirrell faiblit. Harry se rappela sa journée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait vu Quirrell ce jour-là, il lui avait serré la main au Chaudron Baveur. Quirrell marmonna un juron.

-Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la Pierre est à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ?

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. L'affaire avait prit une toute nouvelle ampleur. Quirrel n'était pas un simple voleur ordinaire : il voulait la pierre pour la donner à Voldemort. Il devait à tout prix l'en empêcher. Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, en cet instant, c'était de trouver la Pierre avant Quirrell. Par conséquent, s'il se regardait dans le miroir, il se verrait en train de la trouver, il verrait donc du même coup l'endroit où elle était cachée ! Mais comment se regarder dans le miroir sans que Quirrell s'aperçoive de ce qu'il avait en tête ?

Il essaya de se glisser discrètement vers la gauche pour se mettre face au miroir sans que Quirrell le remarque, mais les cordes étaient trop serrées autour de ses chevilles. Il trébucha et tomba. Quirrell ne fit pas attention à lui. Il continuait de se parler à lui-même.

-Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, maître !

Harry, horrifié, entendit alors une voix lui répondre et la voix semblait venir de Quirrell lui-même.

-Sers-toi du garçon... Sers-toi du garçon...

Quirrell se tourna vers Harry.

-Bien. Potter, venez ici.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les cordes qui ligotaient Harry tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol. Harry se releva lentement.

-Venez ici, répéta Quirrell. Regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez.

Harry s'approcha de lui. Il inspira et expira le plus calmement possible, cherchant à prendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et sur l'expression de son visage.

«Il faut que je lui mente, pensa-t-il. Je vais regarder et mentir en lui racontant ce que je vois.»

Quirrell se tenait derrière Harry, tout près de lui, et celui-ci sentit une étrange odeur qui semblait provenir de son turban. Il ferma les yeux, fit un pas vers le miroir et les rouvrit.

Il vit tout d'abord son reflet, pâle et terrifié. Mais un instant plus tard, le reflet lui sourit. Il se vit alors mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer une Pierre rouge sang. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil et remit la Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment, Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa vraie poche. Il ne savait pas comment, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais maintenant, c'était lui qui avait la Pierre !

-Alors ? dit Quirrell avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Harry rassembla tout son courage.

-Je vois ma Maison, mes amis et même le professeur Rogue en train de m'acclamer, prétendit-il en insufflant autant d'enthousiasme que possible dans sa voix. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et j'ai fait gagner la coupe à Serpentard. Je suis aussi Préfet-en-chef !

Quirrell poussa à nouveau un juron.

-Poussez-vous, dit-il.

En s'éloignant du miroir, Harry sentit la Pierre philosophale contre sa jambe. Allait-il tenter de prendre la fuite ? Mais il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une voix aiguë s'exprima alors que Quirrell n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

-Il ment... Il ment... dit la voix.

-Potter, revenez ici, cria Quirrell. Et dites-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

La voix aiguë s'éleva à nouveau.

-Laisse-moi lui parler face à face.

-Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces, dit Quirrell.

-J'en ai assez pour ça...

Harry eut alors l'impression qu'un Filet du Diable le clouait sur place. Il ne parvenait plus à remuer le moindre muscle. Pétrifié, il regarda Quirrell lever les bras et commencer à défaire son turban. Bientôt, le turban tomba et la tête de Quirrell parut soudain étrangement petite. Puis il pivota sur ses talons. Harry aurait voulu crier, mais il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Derrière la tête de Quirrell, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus terrifiant que Harry eût jamais vu. Il était d'une blancheur de craie avec des yeux rouges flamboyants et des fentes en guise de narines, comme sur la tête d'un serpent.

-Harry Potter... murmura le visage.

Harry essaya de faire un pas en arrière, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

-Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? dit le visage. Ombre et vapeur... Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre... Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête... Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines... Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi... Maintenant... Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche.

Il savait donc. Harry sentit soudain ses jambes revenir à la vie. Il fit un pas en arrière.

-Ne sois pas stupide, dit le visage avec colère. Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre... Ou alors, tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents... Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce...

Harry faillit lui hurler qu'il mentait. Ses parents n'auraient jamais supplié un monstre de les épargner, ils se seraient battus. Mais il parvint à se retenir à la dernière seconde.

-Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous la donner, répliqua-t-il à la place en s'armant de tout son courage.

Quirrell reculait vers lui pour que Voldemort ne le perde pas de vue. Le visage maléfique souriait, à présent.

-J'apprécie toujours le courage... siffla-t-il. Tu sais, mon garçon, j'ai d'abord tué ton père et il m'a résisté avec une grande bravoure... Quant à ta mère, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle meure... mais elle essayait de te protéger... Alors, donne-moi la Pierre sinon, elle sera morte en vain.

Harry tremblait de rage tout entier. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait se rappeler des conseils de Blaise et Gemma : montrer sa colère ne menait à rien, se laisser submerger par ses émotions ne faisait que vous affaiblir.

-Il va falloir être plus convaincant. Je ne les ai pas connus, vous ne m'aurez pas en me parlant d'eux. Dîtes-moi ce que j'y gagne _réellement_.

-Mis-à-part ta vie ? ricana Voldemort. C'est simple. Tu me donnes la Pierre ou bien j'ordonne à ce cher Quirrell de te tuer.

Harry était à court d'options. Il bondit vers la porte enflammée.

-Attrape-le ! cria alors Voldemort.

D'un geste, Quirrell saisit le poignet de Harry. Celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Il se mit à hurler en se débattant de toutes ses forces et à sa grande surprise, Quirrell le lâcha. Il eut soudain beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Quirrell, en revanche, était plié en deux par la douleur, le regard fixé sur ses doigts qui se couvraient d'ampoules à vue d'œil, comme brûlés par une flamme.

-Attrape-le ! ATTRAPE-LE ! répéta Voldemort.

À nouveau, Quirrell plongea sur Harry. Il le fit tomber à terre et l'immobilisa en l'écrasant sous lui, les deux mains serrées autour de son cou. La cicatrice devint si douloureuse que Harry en était presque aveuglé. Il parvenait cependant à distinguer le visage de Quirrell qui poussait des hurlements. Il semblait en proie à une effroyable souffrance.

-Maître ! Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, gémit-il. Mes mains... mes mains !

Tout en maintenant Harry par terre avec ses genoux, Quirrell lâcha son cou et contempla d'un air incrédule les paumes de ses mains. Harry voyait qu'elles étaient complètement brûlées, écarlates, la chair à vif.

-Tue-le, imbécile ! Qu'on en finisse ! couina Voldemort de sa voix suraiguë.

Quirrell leva le bras pour lancer un maléfice mortel, mais Harry, d'un geste instinctif, plaqua les mains contre le visage de son ennemi.

-AAAAAAAAAARG !

Quirrell roula sur le sol, le visage également brûlé. Harry se rendit compte que son adversaire ne pouvait pas le toucher sans souffrir de terribles brûlures. Sa seule chance, c'était de saisir Quirrell et de lui infliger une telle douleur qu'il soit incapable de lancer un sort.

Harry se releva d'un bond, attrapa le bras de Quirrell et serra de toutes ses forces. Quirrell poussa un hurlement en essayant de se dégager et Harry sentit à nouveau la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il ne voyait plus rien, il entendait seulement les horribles cris de Quirrell ainsi que les glapissements de Voldemort qui répétait:

-TUE-LE ! TUE-LE !!

Il entendait aussi, peut-être dans sa propre tête, une voix ressemblant fortement à celle de son professeur de Potions crier: « Potter ! Potter ! »

Soudain, il sentit le bras de Quirrell s'arracher à son étreinte et il comprit à ce moment que tout était perdu. Il sombra alors dans une longue, longue, longue chute où tout n'était plus que ténèbres.

OoOoO

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, dans un lit, sa première réaction fut d'appeler à l'aide pour récupérer la Pierre volée. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et le directeur lui-même était à son chevet, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il lui apprit qu'il avait été inconscient durant trois jours et que la Pierre avait été détruite par Nicolas Flamel en personne. Apparemment, Rogue l'avait sauvé et avait empêché la Pierre de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Peu de temps après, Dumbledore était rentré, ayant eu un mauvais pré-sentiment, et il avait trouvé Rogue en train de remonter vers l'infirmerie avec lui dans les bras. Après s'être assuré que le garçon était en vie, il avait contacté son ami à propos de la Pierre.

-Voldemort va chercher d'autres moyens de revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas complètement disparu ? demanda Harry après un moment.

-Non, en effet. Il est toujours là, quelque part, peut-être à la recherche d'un autre corps à partager... Comme il n'est pas vraiment vivant, on ne peut pas le tuer. Il a laissé mourir Quirrell. Il montre aussi peu de pitié pour ses partisans que pour ses ennemis. Tu as sans doute réussi à retarder son retour au pouvoir, Harry, mais il se trouvera bien quelqu'un pour reprendre un combat qui semble perdu... Pourtant, si à chaque fois, on continue à le retarder, alors il est possible qu'il ne reprenne jamais le pouvoir.

Harry hocha la tête, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt car il avait encore mal.

Ils discutèrent encore longuement. De Voldemort, de Quirrell, de ses parents, de la haine de Rogue envers son père, de la dette que son professeur avait envers James Potter. Les réponses ne convenaient pas toutes à Harry mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Dumbledore à lui révéler des choses qu'il souhaitait lui cacher.

OoOoO

Avec difficulté, Harry parvint à convaincre Madame Pomfresh de laisser entrer au moins une partie de ses amis pour quelques minutes. C'est ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Drago et Daphné se retrouvèrent attroupés près de son lit d'hôpital et qu'il se retrouva à leur raconter toute l'histoire. Daphné était véritablement horrifiée par tout ce qui s'était passé durant son propre séjour à l'infirmerie. Hermione et Drago lui firent ensuite part de leur version des événements après qu'ils se soient quittés.

-Après avoir laissé Ron ici, j'ai croisé Dumbledore dans un couloir, dit Hermione. Il était déjà au courant. Il m'a dit: « Harry est allé le retrouver ? » et il a foncé en direction du couloir interdit. Il a dû tomber sur Rogue en s'y rendant.

-Tu crois qu'il voulait vraiment que tu y ailles ? demanda Ron. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé la cape d'invisibilité ?

-Si jamais c'est vrai, c'est terrible ! s'écria Hermione. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, répondit Harry d'un air songeur. C'est un drôle de personnage, ce Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a voulu me donner une chance. Il doit savoir à peu près tout ce qui passe à l'école et je pense qu'il devait se douter de notre projet, mais au lieu d'essayer de nous arrêter, il a cherché à nous aider. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard s'il m'a laissé découvrir comment le miroir fonctionnait. C'est un peu comme s'il me reconnaissait le droit d'affronter Voldemort face à face si je le pouvais...

-Il est complètement cinglé, décida Drago. Un sorcier de onze ans face au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? Dis plutôt que ce vieux fou voulait ta mort ! Si encore tu avais été majeur, je veux bien, mais à notre âge on ne fait clairement pas le point face à l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'Histoire !

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance et tu ne devrais pas non plus, approuva Daphné.

-Bande des rabats-joies, c'est sa folie qui fait son génie, dit Ron avec fierté. Et maintenant, écoute, Harry : il faut absolument que tu sois debout pour le banquet de fin d'année, demain. Le compte des points a été fait et bien entendu, ce sont les Serpentard qui ont gagné la coupe. Rien que ça, ça devrait te mettre de bonne humeur. Mais surtout il y aura de bonnes choses à manger.

À ce moment, Madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la chambre.

-Ça fait presque un quart d'heure, maintenant. DEHORS ! dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

OoOoO

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se sentit à nouveau dans son état normal.

-Je voudrais aller au banquet, dit-il à Madame Pomfresh. Je peux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que tu avais le droit d'y assister, dit-elle d'un ton pincé, comme si elle était persuadée que Dumbledore ignorait les risques que peut présenter un festin. Et tu as un autre visiteur.

-Ah, très bien, dit Harry. Qui est-ce ?

Hagrid se glissa alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme d'habitude, il paraissait trop grand par rapport à la pièce. Il s'assit au chevet de Harry et fondit en larmes.

-C'est... c'est ma faute... sanglota-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. J'ai dit à ce misérable comment faire pour passer devant Touffu ! C'était la dernière chose qu'il ne savait pas et c'est moi qui l'ai dite ! Tu aurais pu en mourir ! Tout ça pour un œuf de dragon ! Je ne boirai plus jamais ! On devrait me chasser et m'envoyer vivre chez les Moldus !

-Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry, désolé de voir des larmes couler le long de sa barbe. Il aurait trouvé, de toute façon ! Il s'agit de Voldemort, ne l'oubliez pas. Même si vous ne lui aviez rien dit...

-Tu aurais pu en mourir, répéta Hagrid, le corps agité de sanglots. Et ne prononce pas ce nom !

-Je l'ai vu, Hagrid, et je lui ai survécu. Deux fois. Je crois que je peux l'appeler par son nom. Mais je ferai attention si vous y tenez vraiment. Ne soyez pas triste, Hagrid, nous avons sauvé la Pierre et elle est détruite maintenant, il ne peut plus s'en servir. Prenez donc un Chocogrenouille, j'en ai plein.

L'homme accepta la sucrerie avec un faible sourire.

-Ah, au fait, ça me fait penser que j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Hagrid en s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de main.

-J'espère que ça n'est pas un sandwich à l'hermine.

-Mais non, sourit Hagrid. Dumbledore m'a accordé un jour de congé hier pour le préparer. Il aurait plutôt dû me renvoyer. Voilà...

Il lui donna un beau livre à la reliure de cuir. Harry l'ouvrit avec curiosité : il était rempli de photos de sorciers. À chaque page, son père et sa mère lui souriaient en lui adressant des signes de la main.

-J'ai envoyé des hiboux à tous les amis d'école de tes parents en leur demandant des photos. Je savais que tu n'en avais pas. Ça te plaît ?

Harry fut incapable de parler et Hagrid le comprit très bien.

OoOoO

Ce soir-là, Harry quitta sa chambre pour assister au banquet. Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour l'examiner une dernière fois et la Grande Salle était déjà pleine lorsqu'il arriva enfin. Elle était décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison. Cette vision fit fleurir un immense sourire sur les lèvres du brun.

Lorsque Harry fit son entrée, il y eut un soudain silence, puis les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard, entre Daphné et Blaise, et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que tout le monde se levait pour mieux le voir. Heureusement, Dumbledore arriva à son tour et la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit.

-Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en quatrième place, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. En troisième, Serdaigle avec quatre cent vingt-six points. Gryffondor a obtenu quatre cent soixante-douze points et Serpentard cinq cent deux.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard. Harry vit même Drago frapper la table avec son gobelet. Cette vision lui arracha un rire.

-Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

Il y eut alors un grand silence et les sourires des Serpentard, Harry compris, devinrent moins triomphants. Que leur réservait Dumbledore ?

-J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr. Ronald Weasley...

Ron devint écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

-Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.

-C'est mon frère ! disait Percy Weasley aux autres préfets. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !

Le silence revint. Harry avait soudainement une boule d'anxiété qui venait de se former dans son ventre. Avec ces points, Gryffondor passait devant Serpentard. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec ses camarades de maison.

-J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Harry la soupçonnait d'avoir fondu en larmes. Tout autour de leur table, les Gryffondor ne se tenaient plus de joie. Ils avaient cent points de plus. Ils étaient loin devant Serpentard. Harry était heureux pour ses deux amis mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce changement de dernière minute bloqué en travers de la gorge. Si Dumbledore leur avait réellement fait croire qu'ils avaient remporté la Coupe pour la leur retirer à la dernière seconde, c'était vraiment une blague de très mauvais goût.

-Viens ensuite Mr. Drago Malefoy.

L'intéressé se redressa sur son banc, les yeux brillants.

-Pour le courage et la confiance envers son ami dont il a fait preuve, j'octroie vingt points à la maison Serpentard.

Des applaudissements un peu réservés se firent entendre. Les membres de leur maison étaient toujours tendus et les autres espéraient sans doute qu'ils perdent la Coupe.

-Enfin, parlons de Mr. Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Il retint son souffle et il vit les autres faire de même.

-Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Serpentard cinquante points.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Ceux à la table des rouge et or qui étaient en état de faire des additions tout en s'égosillant savaient que Gryffondor avait à présent cinq cent soixante-douze points — et que c'était désormais exactement le même nombre que Serpentard. Les deux Maisons étaient ex aequo. Si seulement Dumbledore avait pu donner à Harry un seul point de plus ! Il voulait vraiment que Serpentard remporte la compétition pour la septième année d'affilée.

-Eh bien, voilà qui est inhabituel ! dit Dumbledore. Nous avons deux gagnants cette année ! Un léger changement de décoration s'impose, je crois.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et argent de la moitié droite de la salle se transforma en rouge et or, et le grand serpent disparut de moitié, l'autre partie remplacée par le lion altier des Gryffondor. Rogue serra la main du professeur McGonagall avec un horrible sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel.

La vie allait redevenir normale dès l'année prochaine, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être à Poudlard.

Ce fut la plus belle soirée que Harry eût jamais connue. Il était encore plus heureux que le soir de Noël, plus heureux que lorsqu'ils avaient vaincu le troll. Il garderait à jamais le souvenir de ces précieux instants. Après tout, même s'il était déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu une victoire totale et écrasante avec Serpentard, il était heureux que la maison de Ron et Hermione soit reconnue également.

Harry en avait presque oublié le résultat des examens. Évidemment, avec tout le travail de groupe fourni par les Serpentard, Harry avait de très bons résultats, bien qu'un peu plus faibles en Potions et surtout en Histoire de la Magie. À leur grande surprise, Ron avait obtenu de bonnes notes aussi. Hermione, bien entendu, avait été la meilleure et Drago avait excellé, il était deuxième de toute leur année, juste derrière la Gryffondor. Même Grégory et Vincent étaient passés de justesse.

Bientôt, leurs armoires se vidèrent, leurs valises furent fin prêtes. On distribua aux élèves des avis qui les prévenaient que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances (« Chaque année j'espère qu'ils vont oublier de nous les donner », dit l'un des jumeaux, Fred si Harry ne se trompait pas mais il ne les connaissait pas assez pour être sûr). Hagrid leur fit traverser le lac dans ses barques et ils s'installèrent dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait chez les Moldus. Tout le monde parlait et riait tandis que le paysage devenait de plus en plus verdoyant. Harry avait même convaincu Ron et Hermione de s'asseoir avec Drago, Daphné, Blaise, Théo et lui. Ils ne s'entendaient pas tous mais ils restaient cordiaux. On mangeait des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et on enlevait les robes de sorcier pour remettre vestes et blousons. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross.

Ils mirent un certain temps pour quitter le quai. Un vieux gardien ridé les faisait passer par groupes de deux ou trois pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention en surgissant soudain au milieu de la barrière. Inutile d'affoler les Moldus.

-Il faut que vous veniez à la maison, cet été, dit Ron à Harry et Hermione pendant qu'ils attendaient le groupe de Daphné et Drago. Je vous enverrai un hibou.

-Merci, dit Harry. J'attends ça avec impatience.

Des voyageurs les bousculaient de tous côtés tandis qu'ils replongeaient dans le monde des Moldus. Harry entendait fuser autour de lui des « Au revoir, Harry, à bientôt, Potter ! »

-Toujours célèbre, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire.

-Pas là où je vais, je te le garantis !

Les deux Serpentard les rejoignirent à cet instant.

-Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est là ! dit une petite voix, alors qu'ils franchissaient le portillon.

C'était Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron, mais ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle montrait du doigt.

-Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Regarde, M'man ! Je le vois !

-Tais-toi un peu Ginny, et ne montre pas du doigt, c'est malpoli.

-Ta sœur n'a aucunes manières, renifla Drago d'un air supérieur.

Ron le foudroya du regard. Mrs. Weasley, qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque, leur adressa un grand sourire.

-Vous avez eu une année chargée ? dit-elle.

-Très, répondit Harry. Merci pour le pull, Mrs. Weasley.

-Oh, ce n'était rien.

-Alors, tu es prêt ?

C'était l'oncle Vernon, toujours moustachu, toujours écarlate, toujours furieux que Harry ait l'audace de se promener avec un hibou dans une cage au milieu d'une gare remplie de gens parfaitement normaux. Derrière lui se tenaient la tante Pétunia et Dudley qui eut l'air terrifié dès qu'il vit Harry.

-Vous êtes la famille de Harry ? dit Mrs. Weasley.

-Façon de parler, répliqua l'oncle Vernon. Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Et il s'éloigna. Harry resta quelques instants avec ses amis.

-Comment ose-t-il te parler ainsi ? s'indigna Drago.

-Il devrait avoir honte. Quel grossier personnage ! Il m'a l'air encore pire que ce que tu m'as raconté, Harry, enchaîna Daphné.

Harry haussa les épaules, résigné.

-Alors, on se voit cet été ? dit Ron pour changer de sujet.

-J'espère que tu passeras de... de bonnes vacances, dit Hermione en jetant un drôle de regard à l'oncle Vernon.

Elle non plus n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable.

-Oh, sûrement, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Eux, ils ne savent pas que l'usage de la magie est interdit à la maison. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec Dudley, cet été.

Les deux autres Serpentard lui adressèrent un sourire en coin.

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'idées pour lui mener la vie rude, n'hésite pas, déclara Daphné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de OPIS ! J'ai commencé l'écriture de la deuxième année, L'héritier de Serpentard, et je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps ça va me prendre parce que j'ai une charge de travail assez importante et que cette deuxième année va être plus longue que la première, mais elle arrivera un jour, c'est promis !  
> En attendant, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi le début des aventures de Harry à Serpentard et j'espère vous revoir pour la suite. Portez vous bien :)


End file.
